All I Ever Wanted
by the.terrorist
Summary: AU. Sasu/Saku. When his father asked him to take the lead of the Uchiha enterprises, Sasuke's thoughts would have never led him to a hot, pink secretary who would change his life forever.
1. Meeting Her

_A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, ne? Anyway, I've been away from my computer for a while, so I couldn't do much. So I've got a new story :). Enjoy and don't forget to review! :) _

_**Summary:** AU. SasuSaku. When his father asked him to take the lead of the Uchiha enterprises, Sasuke's thoughts would have never led him to a hot, pink secretary who would change his life forever.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Naruto._

**_Warning:_**_ Rated M for lemons_

_English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

**_All I Ever Wanted  
_**_By The Terrorist_

**_Chapter one  
_**_Meeting her_

* * *

Twenty-three year old Haruno Sakura sighed quietly, a small frown present on her face as her viridian eyes stayed glued to the spreadsheet displayed on the computer screen. Papers and files were scattered on the desk in front of her, along with a small notebook, some pens and her black I-phone. Tucking an annoying strand of pink hair behind her ear, she straightened her position and tried to concentrate on writing God-knows-what on the notebook, her eyes raising from time to time to glance at the computer screen.

The sound of a phone ringing soon filled the empty hallway and she quickly moved the papers aside, unconsciously making the desk a lot messier, picking up the device as soon as she reached it. It turned out as nothing too important, just the receptionist downstairs reminding her of that report she had to hand to her boss—the one that she was trying to work on.

Releasing a quiet sigh, she thanked the girl and ended the call, returning back to her work. However, she soon found out that she couldn't concentrate one bit, so she dropped her pen and leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair. For some unknown reason, she felt really tired—which wasn't a good thing, considering that she worked_ there_ of all the places. She slowly raised her hand and rubbed her forehead in an attempt to put her thoughts in order and, preferably, find out the reason why she felt like she couldn't do anything.

She had enough sleep the night before and, seeing as it was a Monday morning, she had no idea why she would feel tired after having a relaxing weekend.

Ah, those last words. She had discovered them not long ago, when she was promoted—she had been working as the president's assistant for three months now and she could say that they were definitely the best months of her life so far. She had first began working at the Uchiha enterprises about two years before, when she was still in college; she started off as a receptionist and slowly went up, as Uchiha Fukagu, the president, noticed her potential and basically worked her to no end.

And, as much as she hated him for that back then, now she couldn't find the words to thank him.

Sure, his methods were a bit harsh and, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was trying to kill her without looking suspicious, but it was thanks to him that she was now here, being paid a whole bunch of money every month for sitting around in an office all day. The responsibility was a lot bigger, yes, and while staying in the office, she had to do a lot of things, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

But really, there were times when she felt like Fugaku was surely taking advantage of her intelligence and will to work, times when she felt like she was doing things that were well over her duties as the president's assistants, times when she felt like she was doing half of Fugaku's job…times like now._ 'Good thing it's over soon,'_ she thought, suddenly feeling content with the fact that a new person was going to take the lead of the company; the new president was Fugaku's younger son, Sasuke, if she recalled correctly, who should be arriving around—

_'Holy shit!'_ her mind screamed at her and she abruptly stood from her seat, thoughts of how she looked—and how her surrounding looked, for that matter—clouding her mind. She made quick work of arranging her desk, pulling folders over folders and setting them aside, throwing unnecessary papers in the bin and tucking other items in drawer. Making a small, mental note to clean up those drawers, too, someday, she turned her attention towards herself, silently wishing she had a mirror somewhere around her.

Her appearance shouldn't be such a problem, she knew, because she was at work and people kept it professional around here but she really wanted to make a good impression—this _was _the man she would have to work from now on with, after all.

She quickly rearranged her hair, getting her chopsticks out of it and letting it cascade down her shoulders for a moment, before puling it up again. She ran her hands down her dress, smoothing down the soft material but, as she did so, she noticed that her thigh highs had started to slip.

Mumbling a quiet cruse under her breath (because that was not the first time it happened that day) she lifted the dress and rearranged the annoying material.

Lost in her actions, she didn't hear the elevator door opening, nor felt a person approaching. It was only when somebody cleared his throat that her head snapped up in shock, her hands immediately pulling her dress over her stockings. As a small blush crept on her cheeks, her green eyes locked with a pair of obsidian ones and she was immediately lost into those dark pools.

It seemed like an eternity had passed, when it had only been a few minutes; minutes in which she completely forgot all about the position she was caught in, in which she felt butterflies dancing in her stomach, in which her heart thumped rapidly in her chest.

"I see you've met Sakura." A deep voice came from a distance, snapping her out of her daze and forcing her to break eye contact.

It was only then when she finally got a look at the owner of those eyes—messy raven hair, sticking up at the back, while bangs fell into his face, contrasting perfectly with pale skin and black eyes; tall figure, about 6'2", with perfect muscles ripping in all right places (from what she could see, that is).

"Hn." And a voice that practically made her melt in a puddle of hot chocolate.

Perfect didn't even begin to describe the god that stood in front of her.

Swallowing an inexistent lump in her throat, Sakura forced her body and mind to work together, not wanting, under any circumstances, to seem some kind of fan girl. This was her new boss, goddamn it! "Uchiha-sama," she breathed out and inwardly slapped herself for sounding like a pathetic twelve year old.

However, Fukagu didn't seem to notice. Either that, or he really didn't mind. "Do you have the report I asked for, Sakura?" he asked in a professional tone.

She nodded, "It's almost done."

"Bring it to me as soon as you've finished. Come, Sasuke." He ordered and began walking towards his office, leaving the door open for his son. Said person followed moments later, but not before throwing her one last look—a look that made her legs feel weak and her head dizzy.

As soon as the door of the office was closed, she allowed herself to collapse on her chair and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. _'What the fuck was that?'_ she asked herself as she shook her head in an effort to get her mind to clear. Everything was so foggy—she hadn't felt like that since…_ever_.

What were those things that kept dancing in her stomach, eh? Butterflies, or what? She had heard of that sensation, but…wasn't that supposed to happen when she kissed somebody? She was as sure as heck that she never heard somebody talking about feeling butterflies when meeting somebody.

And…was it just her, or the room suddenly got hotter? She felt like she had a freaking fever, like she was burning both on the outside and on the inside, too.

She remained like that for a few more minutes, not even bothering with that freaking report. What she had just seen had yet to sink in her mind. And when it finally did, realization came along with it. The person that she had been waiting for all day, the person who had unconsciously had her worked up to a ball of nerves, the person who was going to be her new boss, the person who she'd be spending almost all day with from now on…that person was the hottest guy she had ever seen and, probably, the hottest guy she would ever see.

Damn. Her life was bound to get interesting.

~•~•~•~•~

A small, tired sigh escaped Uchiha Sasuke's lips as he turned his head towards the tinted window of car he was currently seated in, his eyes lazily watching the busy streets of his hometown.

Truth to be told (though _never_ to be admitted) he kind of missed this place, with all its traffic, noisy people and tall buildings. He had been away for a long time—since he was nineteen, to be more exact—and it was only natural that he missed everything that involved the life he lead before. He never wanted to be away from all that, in the first place, but he did it anyway.

At his father's request, he went to college in France (Paris, to be more exact), then, after he had finished his studies, traveled around all Europe (and not just Europe, but a few other continents) to gain God-knows-what experience. He said it was for his own good, but, even now, Sasuke wondered if that was really true.

Knowing his father and his sneaky ways, he could have just wanted to send him away and see how he manages to do without his family. Good one, Fugaku. As if Sasuke ever needed his family—he had always been more of an independent person.

Anyway, he did whatever he was told, not wanting to disappoi—no, better yet, _wanting_ to prove himself to his father. That sounded better.

And, by the way things looked now, he could say that it worked pretty well.

His father _did _ask him to become the president of the Uchiha enterprises, after all. When he first made him that offer, he was a bit reluctant to accept (probably because his mind was screaming at him something among the lines of 'why the fuck didn't he choose Itachi for this?'), but, as the idea sank into his mind and began sounding better and better, he accepted.

And now, after a few long hours of traveling by plane, a few hugs and squeals that could have left him deaf from his mother, a cold but proud (_wtf?_) gaze from his father and a few smirks and teasing words from his brother, here he was, all tired slumped in the backseat of a black, seemingly nice and comfortable car, which was driven by a dude he didn't even know, who had strict instructions from his father, who was sitting next to him, to take them to his office, where he would be telling him a few stuff, which, if he remembered his father behavior correctly, would take the whole afternoon. …So much for the nice nap that had been nagging him since he was on the plane.

Anyway, God seemed to hold some kind of affection towards him, because he made him so lost into his thoughts that the ride to the office seemed unbelievably quick. They entered the building minutes later and his father told him to go ahead because he had some stuff to talk with the receptionist, who—he could have sworn—checked him out.

_'Stupid fan girls,'_ he thought as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would led him to the last floor. _'At least they won't be around there.'_ Ah, yes, he had already been informed that he would share that floor with his assistant and only his assistant.

From what he knew, her name was Sakura and she seemed like a pretty intelligent girl and a tough one at that—I mean, have you ever seen what his father asked from his employees?

_'Hope she's not a fan girl.'_ As that thought ran through his mind, the elevator came to a stop and its door opened; he quietly stepped out of it and made his way through the hallway, seeing as his new office was at the end of it (at least, that's what his father told him).

However, nothing prepared him from what he saw as he rounded a corner and he was sure that, not even the whole experience he had gained while traveling, would help him in this situation.

There she was, the woman who, he guessed, was his assistant, rearranging her thigh highs, which basically meant that her legs were exposed way too much—and the fact that her dress had a lot of cleavage and she was bending over was NOT helping. Her hair was held together by some chopsticks, creating a mess of curly, pink locks that looked so fucking soft that he almost wanted to reach out and touch them. Her legs were slim and long and that dress clung to her body like a second skin, showing off all her curves—which were perfect, by the way.

She was so fucking sexy that, if he weren't an Uchiha, he would be already ravishing her. But he _was _an Uchiha, so he immediately cleared his throat, pleading God for the torture to stop.

Wait. Torture? He had been in the room for, what? Two minutes? How in the world would he manage to be with her for more than half a day?

Her head immediately snapped up, a small gasp escaping her full, pink lips as her hands quickly pulled the dress over her thighs. Her eyes locked with his and he was surprised by both the color and the brightness they had. They were a unique shade of green—one that he was sure he hadn't seen before—and they practically shining, gleaming with emotion.

He was so lost into those eyes that he didn't even hear his father coming up from behind him. It was only when he spoke, that he became aware of his surroundings again. "I see you've met Sakura," he said, confirming Sasuke's assumptions. _'Fuck, it's really her.'_

"Uchiha-sama," she greeted in a breathy voice that almost made him shiver. It was so soft, damn it!

"Do you have the report I asked for, Sakura?" Ah, Sakura. Only now did he realize just how well that name fitted her—pink hair, green eyes, small, fragile-looking, perfect body. Cherry blossom, huh? Might as well become his favorite flower from now on. Wait. What the fuck?

"It's almost done." There she goes with that voice again…

"Bring me as soon as you've finished. Come, Sasuke." It took him a while to finally process his father's words and to start moving, for that matter. And, as much as he didn't want to, he couldn't stop himself from throwing one last look at her, wanting (and knowing it, in the back of his mind) her image to burn in his memory.

He followed his father into the office and reluctantly closed the door behind him, before taking a seat on one of the chairs that were seated in front of the desk. His father was seated on the chair that was to be his soon, and had already turned on the laptop—seemingly, he really had some stuff to tell him.

And how the fuck was he supposed to concentrate on business right now? Jesus, after seeing her, all trace of tiredness disappeared, but, of course, it was replaced by something else. And it was so much worse, and it would definitely not leave him alone and he couldn't even remember the last time he wanted a woman so badly only seconds after meeting her. Probably never.

Fuck. His life was bond to get interesting.

~•~•~•~•~

Sakura sighed quietly as she stood from her seat, her hands immediately flying to her body, smoothing down the creases in her clothing, before coming up to gather some files that got spread all over the desk again.

She picked up the report she had to hand to her boss (uh, ex-boss), along with some other files, and made her way towards his office, feeling herself hesitate as soon as she opened the door. Hours had passed since_ he_ made his appearance and his image still hadn't left her mind. But that was not that bad.

The problem was, she couldn't push it to the back of her mind, she couldn't think of something without him popping out of nowhere. It was stupid, really, and she couldn't help but feel like a fan-girl. And, really, the last thing that guy needed was a fan-girl. She was sure about that.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and knocked on the door, quickly receiving a 'come in' as an answer. She entered the room, quietly closing the door behind her, and made her way towards the big desk, where they were seated. Papers, files and pens were spread all over the table, obvious signs that Fugaku hadn't let his son breathe properly for the last few hours. A small smile made its appearance on her lips at the realization, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the poor (_hot_) guy who looked both tired and annoyed.

"I brought the report you asked for, sir," she said and handed him the small file. "These ones came this morning," she continued handing him the other two. "Also, they want to know who is going to go at that conference in Tokyo."

"Sasuke, of course," he told her and Sakura could have sworn she had seen Sasuke roll his eyes. "When is that conference, anyway?"

"In January," she replied.

"What's gotten into them?" he grumbled to himself, not knowing (it wasn't like he was really interested) why they would ask something like that now, when they still had four, almost five months to get ready for that.

"It seems like they want to make sure everything will go perfectly," the pinkette replied.

"Hn. We're leaving now," he said and stood up, closing the laptop while doing so. "Type this," he said and handed her a few papers. "And send it. Then you can go home, too."

"Sure," she said and flashed another smile, before turning away and making her way out of the room.

~•~•~•~•~

Sasuke resisted the urge to groan as his father shoved yet another paper in his hands, urging him to read it and do a bunch of stuff with it afterwards. He wasn't stupid, he knew that his father was testing him in an effort to find out if he was really capable of leading the Uchiha enterprises. For him, it was not a problem—Sasuke _knew _he was. But his father just didn't seem to be able to understand it. Either that, or his ego really couldn't allow him to admit that Sasuke was as good as—or better, maybe, than Itachi.

Anyway, the Uchiha knew that he should be very, very happy (uh, satisfied) with what was happening to him—all he ever wanted was his father to acknowledge him—but, right now, his mind was clouded by a certain somebody. For some unknown reason, he couldn't get his pink, little assistant out of his mind. She was always there, and it was so annoying, damn it!

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head slightly to see who it was. And then, _she_ entered, looking as hot as the first time he had seen her. He watched as she crossed the room, walking like a model in those high heeled shoes of hers. _'Fuck me shoes!'_ his perverted inner roared and he inwardly slapped himself.

"We're leaving now." Sasuke didn't know whether to be happy that he could finally go to sleep, or disappointed that he won't be sitting around Sakura anymore.

Wait. _What?_ Did he just…think like that?

"Type this and sent it." She didn't ask where to, which made Sasuke believe that she already knew. "Then you can go home, too." Did his father just tell her to go home? His father _never_ did that. His employees always remained in the building until their program was over. It didn't matter if they didn't have anything to do; if anything, he would find them something to do.

Just what did Sakura represent for his family? He had heard his mother talk about her in one of those rare occasions when they decided to come and visit him, back when he was still going to college, and, he had to admit, he heard only nice words coming from her mouth. It wasn't long until he understood that Sakura might be like a daughter to Mikoto.

But that didn't help the current situation; his mother accepted anyone right away, anyway. But his father really did seem to respect her…a lot. And he was never really into the respect thing. Sure, he knew it was essential for two people who wanted to work together, but still…

"Sasuke, let's go."

Anyway, he figured he had enough time to figure it out. Waaay too much time.

* * *

_A/N: And one more of my ideas had been written and posted :). I know, I know. I __should be concentrating on finishing my other stories, but I can't really help it. It's a bad habit, really: every time I think of something, I have to write it and, eventually, post it, because, if not, I can't concentrate on other stuff. And we all know what happens when I can't concentrate on writing—everything ends up in a big mess. _

_And, before you ask, yes, I'll try and write lemons, even though they make me run and hide in a corner :D. I'll just let my perverted part loose and we'll see what happens. _

_Anyway, leave a review if you like this, please! They make my day, really. :)_


	2. Learning About Her

_A/N:__ Thank you all for all the reviews that made me continue this story! This is the next chapter—by the way, sorry for the long wait :D—so enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_Also, one of you said that Sakura is older than Sasuke. She's not; Sasuke is 24 and Sakura is 23. _

* * *

**_All I Ever Wanted  
_**_By The Terrorist_

**_Chapter two  
_**_Learning About Her_

* * *

After he got out of his new office, out of the building and into the car that would take him home, Sasuke's thoughts consisted only of a certain pink secretary, a nice shower, pink, a good nap and more pink. And although it would have been pretty normal for him to freaking be left alone, because he was tired and all fucked up, fate seemed to have decided to play with him a little more.

"Sasuke." He heard his father say and he turned his head so that he could look at him. He took it as a sign of acknowledgement and he continued, "Your mother wants you for dinner." As soon as those words were out of his mouth, the younger Uchiha surpassed a groan of annoyance and frustration. Knowing perfectly that the last thing he wanted was a dinner with his family, he opened his mouth to refuse, but Fugaku beat him to it. "You know she won't take no as an answer," he said in a cold and detached voice.

But, of course, why would ever Fugaku care about Sasuke and his wishes? And his mother…well, she _was _annoying.

"Hn," he grunted. His father probably understood this kind of language (it wasn't like Sasuke had many choices, anyway) because he nodded and returned his gaze towards the window.

"You can go home," he added a few moments later. "Do whatever you have to do, and come by later."

Sasuke just nodded and sighed softly—maybe fate didn't want to fuck him so bad.

"Sakura might be there, as well."

Or maybe fate wanted to fuck him till he couldn't think straight.

Anyway, no matter what he thought at that point, he nodded. It wasn't long until they arrived at his apartment and, after saying goodbye to his father, he made his way inside the tall building. After he had accepted the job his father offered to him, his mother immediately asked him to come and live with them, for Itachi was long gone, having settled down with his own family a few years before, and she really missed having both of them around.

Sasuke loved his mother—he really did. She was the one who always showed him how much she loved both him and his brother and, while Itachi got all the attention from his father, Sasuke considered himself his mother's favorite. Maybe he hadn't known how to fully appreciate that at that young age, because the only thing he wanted back then was his father attention.

He wanted to impress him more than anything, to make him proud of him, too. As all of you probably guessed, it didn't work very well—his father continued to ignore him and concentrate his attention on Itachi and Sasuke was often sad or at least annoyed by it. He remembered what his mother used to tell him: 'When your father and I are alone, you are all he talks about'.

He now knew that was a lie, but he knew how that used to make him feel a lot better.

Regardless, he could say that, at this point, he certainly knew how to appreciate his mother's presence in his live.

However, despite all the things she had done for him, he refused her offer. He didn't know if he could stand having his father around all the time without his brother there. Besides, he was twenty four, for God's sake!

Mikoto whined a bit, but accepted her son's decision. It was then when Itachi offered to find him a place to stay, an offer that Sasuke couldn't refuse. Not only because he didn't have a place to stay, but also because he knew he could trust his brother with it. And, from the moment he stepped inside the apartment, he knew he had made the right decision.

The living room could be seen from the front door, thanks to the fact that there was no hallway in between them. The walls were painted a dark color, but the floor to ceiling windows that were wrapped around each external wall provided the room with enough light. The apartment was located at the last floor of the building (which was pretty high, by the way), offering him a nice view of the city below. In the living room was a black, comfortable-looking couch and a small coffee table in front of it; both stood across from a big plasma attached to the wall.

A small bar was the only thing that separated the living room from the large kitchen. The room was painted a warm color and was equipped with cherry cabinets and steel appliances. The counter tops were dark grey granite which was currently clean and shiny.

Now, if only he'd use the room very much. It wasn't like he couldn't cook; of course he could—he was an Uchiha, duh. It just didn't happen very often.

Moving on, his bedroom was larger than the one he had when still in France. The walls were painted a soft grey and one of them was made out of glass, being one of the external walls. Across the door was a kind sized bed with dark blue mattress and nightstands on each side.

On the wall opposite the glass one, were two doors—one that led to the bathroom and one that led to his walk in closet.

Sighing quietly, he dragged his feet back to the living room, flopping down on the couch as soon as he reached it. Sometimes he felt like his brother knew him all too well…

~•~•~•~•~

A while later, the young Uchiha found himself in his Aston Martin DBS driving to his parents' house. Whether he wanted to admit it, or not, he couldn't take a certain pinkette out of his head. She had been there since they left the office. Wait, scratch that. She had been on his mind ever since the first time he saw her. Every time he closed his eyes, her image appeared and it was getting annoying by now. Now that he thought about it, she herself was annoying. Her smile, her deep green eyes, her petite but curvy body, her pink, soft-looking hair…everything was annoying.

She was probably the only woman that had him thinking about her from the minute the two had met. Hell, they hadn't even talked! He briefly wondered how it would be to spend more than half a day with her next to him all the time and that simple thought was enough to make him wish tomorrow would come faster.

_'Maybe you won't have to wait until tomorrow,'_ a part of him reminded. _'Maybe she'll be at your parents' house. Your father did say that there's a possibility for her to be there.'_

That would be a good thing, right? I mean, besides the fact that he would have to restrain himself from dragging her away from any audience and fucking her (because, let's admit it, that was one of the multiple things he wanted to do with her), it would be good to see her again. _Or not_. Who knew? He was way too confused right now and he didn't like it.

It was the first time in his life that a woman made him feel like that. Having always looked good, Sasuke never had problems in getting any girl he wanted, and, having always been known as a jerk, he didn't have to explain himself for fucking them without wanting to be in a relationship.

Which is why he wondered why the hell he couldn't fuck her and then leave her. The answer to that question was obvious: he couldn't sleep with his freaking secretary. Not only that would cause a lot of problems that would be bad for him and the company's reputation, but also…well, somehow…somehow he felt like he couldn't just fuck her and leave her. And it shocked every fiber of his being, for he had never felt anything like that before. Yea, you heard me. Uchiha Sasuke had _never _been in a serious relationship.

Some would have thought that that couldn't be true, considering how beautiful French women were. And yes, Sasuke had to admit, French women were very beautiful and very fuckable, also. However, he never felt that kind of interest towards any of them. That kind of interest he was feeling for Sakura now. That kind of interest that was slowly getting on his nerves.

As he pulled through the gate of his parents' house, he shook off any thought that involved a certain pinkette and what he could do with her, and got out of the car, slowly making his way towards the main door, hands in pockets, posture relaxed, showing no signs at all of being happy to see all his family again. Sure, he had missed them, but he was not a very sociable person and, sometimes, too much was simply too much. He got there sooner than he would have wanted and opened the door, not even bothering with knocking; he had barely stepped inside, when his mother appeared, a smile on her face. Her long, ebony locks were loose and her dark eyes were practically shining with happiness and excitement.

"I'm so happy you decided to come, Sasuke!" she said as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. The young Uchiha rolled his eyes at her words, for he was perfectly aware of the fact she probably knew he couldn't have refused, but returned the hug, nonetheless. "Come," she told him as she pulled back and took his had, dragging him towards what he remembered to be the dining room. "Everybody is there." She continued as they entered said room and Sasuke took his time in looking around, searching for something pink.

Thankfully, he didn't find it.

There was only his father, Itachi and his wife, Keiko, who didn't hesitate a second to get up and hug him. Now, I think I had mentioned it before: he was never a person who liked that kind of human contact, but he couldn't deny that, somehow, he had missed her, too. They (as in for, him and Itachi) had known her for a long time and Sasuke could proudly say that he had always known that she and his brother would get together. Sure, he would have never thought that the two would take it as far as marrying, but still.

Keiko was sweet, kind, _a bit_ hyperactive, smart and beautiful (hey, he was just stating a fact, okay?) and their parents had accepted her immediately. Well, his mother, cause his father seemed a lot more interested in the girl's family than in herself.

But, anyway, let's get back to the point, shall we?

The dinner went well; after Sasuke managed to detangle Keiko's arms from him—did I mention she was annoying?—they all sat down to eat whatever Mikoto had cooked for them. They talked mostly about the Uchiha enterprises and Sasuke had to admit, it felt really strange to have his father's attention concentrated on him, for once. Itachi made a few teasing comments about how Sasuke wouldn't make it, that were either ignored by the younger Uchiha, or answered with some smart words.

Sasuke would never say it out loud, but, of all the people (except maybe, his mother), Itachi was the one who he had missed the most. Maybe it was because, despite the stupid jealousy Sasuke used to hold for him when they were younger, they had a strong connection going on, one that neither of them understood completely.

Not to mention that, for some unknown reason, he was never really bothered by his brother's endless teasing…

Well, that had to end one day, right? It just happened to be then.

"Why didn't Sakura come, anyway?" Itachi asked innocently before taking a sip of his water. Sasuke, however, was not so sure of his innocent intentions—his brother never started a pointless conversation and, honestly, he kind of feared where all that would go. Why? Because he did not miss the suggestive glance his brother threw at him.

It was strange, really; he shouldn't have felt anything when the older Uchiha did that, much less fear. Besides the fact that between him and Sakura there weren't any words exchanged, his brother could not, under any circumstances, have realized that he felt…something for her.

"She said she had something else planned," Mikoto explained. "Which is _so _unlucky. I really wanted you to meet her, Sasuke." Said person almost clocked on his water as those words left her mouth, which earned him a smirk from his older brother.

"But he has already met her," he commented, the smirk still present on his face.

"Really?" Mikoto asked, turning her attention towards her younger son.

_'Thank you, Itachi. Really.' _He sighed. "Yes."

"What do you think about her?"

Oh, that question._ 'Well, besides the fact that she's smoking hot, has the longest legs I've ever seen, has a way too beautiful smile and a perfect body, and the fact that I wanted to fuck her so bad…well, besides that, I think she's okay, mom.'_ Sasuke sighed once again. "I haven't even talked to her, mom," he said, hoping that she's drop the subject already.

"But you have seen her," she stated and waited for Sasuke's nod before continuing. "You must have _at least_ a first impression."

_'Oh, man. Do you really want to hear it, mom?'_ "She's okay," he mumbled, poking at his food, and didn't notice the way too wide smirk that made its appearance on his brother's face.

Itachi was not stupid. Having graduated at the top of his class and having led the Uchiha companies for a few years—years in which things went_ very_ well, by the way—he was definitely not an idiot. Add his 29 years of experience and that fact that he was an Uchiha to that and you couldn't deny it even of you wanted. That's why he could defiantly say that, somehow, Sasuke and Sakura were bound to have something going on—at least to be attracted to each other.

How? Well, let's just say he knew his brother very well and he knew that a woman like Sakura wouldn't pass unnoticed by him. The pinkette was beautiful—that, even he had to admit—and now, as he saw his brother squirming uncomfortably every time his mother asked a question about Sakura, he knew that he hadn't been wrong. He had no idea what happened between the two of them, or if anything happened, for that matter, but it was obvious that she had caught his attention. Even interest, if he were to say.

And, let's be honest. When did he _ever _lose a chance to tease his little brother? The answer? He didn't, and he most certainly wouldn't start now.

Sakura continued to be the subject of discussion for the rest of the dinner but, thankfully, there weren't anymore uncomfortable questions directed to Sasuke. Instead, his mother had taken it upon herself to tell him more about the pinkette and, even if he didn't show it, he was really grateful for that. I mean, it had been bugging him for a while, anyway.

He soon learned that Sakura had started working at the Uchiha enterprises when she was still in college and he was slightly surprised when he found out that, at first, she had worked as a receptionist. It wasn't like it was something wrong with that; it was just surprising that she had made it that far in only two years.

He knew his father very well and he knew that Uchiha Fugaku was not a person that messed around with his company—hell, sometimes it seemed like, for him, work was a lot more important than anything else. Considering that, from what he understood, it was his father who noticed her potential and who kept promoting her, Sasuke realized that it hadn't been easy at all for the pinkette.

Add the glare Mikoto threw at her husband while she was talking about Sakura working too much—a glare that was completely ignored, by the way—and he could say that his earlier assumptions had been right. It seemed like the pink haired woman could do anything if she worked hard enough for it. And, knowing what his father asked from his employees, it seemed like Mikoto wasn't exaggerating at all when she said so.

The young Uchiha also found out about the mysterious relationship between Sakura and his family. It seemed like the pinkette's family lived across the country—somewhere in California, if he remembered correctly—and that, for some unknown reason, she had wanted to study and move here. Not that he minded, anyway.

So, Mikoto, being the caring human being she was, had immediately accepted her and began treating her like her own daughter—not only because, at first, Sakura seemed to need a person to rely on, but also because she had liked her from the moment she had seen her.

His brother seemed to like her, and I quote: 'Every person that manages to stand dad for so long deserves my respect'. And, yes, everybody at the table agreed—besides Fugaku, who just glared and resumed at eating his food. Keiko…well, she liked basically everybody who could live through a shopping trip with her. And his father…he was kind of hard to read, but the fact that he didn't comment, nor glared when Mikoto said something among the lines 'even your father likes her_'_ spoke volumes.

It seemed like there was more to Sakura than he had initially thought.

~•~•~•~•~

The next morning, Sasuke slowly pulled into the underground parking lot, taking his time in parking his car. Really, the last thing he wanted to do was go to work. And, no, it had nothing to do with a certain pink haired woman he happened to meet the day before. _No._ Okay, maybe a little, but not totally. Honestly, he was really tired, for he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. Which was her fault, anyway. So yeah, blame it on Sakura.

Sighing softly, he unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to get out when something caught his attention. He raised his head just in time to see a red, shiny car, which he later recognized as a convertible Ferrari, parking across from him. He didn't pay much attention to it, thinking it wasn't anybody important—it wasn't like he knew a lot of people that worked there—and got out of his own car. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door of the other car opening and something pink getting out. Whether he liked it, or not, that color seemed to get his attention immediately, because his head quickly turned towards it. His mind quickly identified the person across from him, even though she had her back turned to him.

Her pink hair was loose, falling down to the middle of her back in soft curls; she wore a dark purple shirt with a thick, black belt around her middle section, a tight, black skirt than reached her mid-thigh and a pair of high heeled shoes. He swallowed an inexistent lump in his throat as he saw her bend down to get something from the passenger's seat and ran a hand through his ebony locks, trying to get those unwanted thoughts out of his head. Did he mention that her ass looked _freaking good_ in that skirt? And that her legs looked even better than the day before?

Inwardly slapping himself, he took a step back and shut the car door, though it sounded more like a slam. The pinkette's ears picked up the sound and she gasped, immediately turning around to see the source of the noise. As soon as her gaze fell on him, her eyes widened slightly and she couldn't hold back the small smile that broke onto her face. Strange, right? Why would she feel the need to smile at a person she barely knew? She got her bag and coat from the driver's seat where she had dropped them earlier and closed her car door, before making her way towards him.

"Sasuke, right?" she asked in a soft voice, to which he could only nod. "I don't think we've really gotten to know each other yesterday…" she said, trailing off at the end.

The Uchiha nodded once again and answered after a few seconds, "We have enough time for that," he told her and felt his body freeze again as she smiled. However, he quickly forced himself out of that state and they both began walking towards the elevator.

_'God help me get through this_…_this torture!'_

* * *

_A/N: I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, either, but I promise that the next one will be a lot more _interesting_ ;)_

_Can you believe I've spent like…two hours (and no, I'm not exaggerating) searching for the perfect car for Sakura? I kept trying convertible, convertible, convertible and, at a point, I was so confused that I thought of leaving you without a name, or changing the scene completely. But then I was like 'that wouldn't be fair', so I kept searching. I had finally settled for a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder when I came across a Ferrari California. And it was then when I finally said 'that's it!'_

_The whole process, however, was long and kind of annoying, which is one of the reasons this chapter came out so late. __Anyway, I should stop rambling about cars. Tell me what you think about this and review, please! :)_


	3. Messed Up Feelings

_A/N:__ Thank you all for your reviews! They make my day, night, week, month, year! Really, you guys are great!_ _I'm very sorry for the long wait, but the weather had been so nice these days—you know, not too hot, but not too cold…a typical autumn day—that I've decided to go outside and have some fun. Enjoy the chapter and I hope you'll like it!_

_

* * *

_

_**All I Ever Wanted  
**__By The Terrorist_

_**Chapter three  
**__Messed Up Feelings_

_

* * *

_

"Oh my Gosh, tell me more!" a blonde haired woman demanded, fixing her friend with a pair of sparkling baby blue eyes.

"Ino, what more can I tell you?" the pinkette asked, smiling lightly. "He's gorgeous, he's amazing, he's—"

"—your boss," she immediately supplied, grinning.

Sakura sighed and bit her lowed lip nervously. "Yes," she whined, nodding. "And it's so frustrating! Ino, you know me better than anyone—you know I'm not like this. There hasn't been a man to occupy my mind, my thoughts so much," she said, shaking her head. "This is getting so weird—it feels like an out-of-body experience. I'm not myself anymore."

Her best friend rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee. "This means you like him. That's not a crime." She paused for a few seconds. "Besides, if he's at least half as hot as I imagined him—with the few details you managed to sputter out—then there's no wonder why you want to bang him."

"He's my boss!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at Ino with an incredulous expression plastered on her face.

Was she serious? Ever since she had met Sasuke, she had been waiting to talk to Ino, hoping that maybe she would be able to help her put her feelings and thoughts in order. When she arrived home the night before, it was already too late to call her and to invite her over so that they could talk, so she resumed at asking her to have breakfast—uh, coffee at Starbucks—with her the next day. But it had now become very clear that Ino had no intention whatsoever to help her in any way. Not that she didn't want to. She wanted, but…let's just say Sakura had a feeling she wanted her to meet—cough*_fuck_*cough—a man more than she wanted to help her right now.

"So what? He's a guy and he's hot!" she said, shrugging lightly. "Besides, how could he resist you? After the thigh highs episode…" she trailed off suggestively.

Sakura groaned, instantly burying her blushing face into her hands. "Ino," she hissed, "That was not intentional! You know it!"

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders, a sly smile present on her face. "I know. But it had been perfect—things happen for a reason, you know."

"Yea, I bet you're going to tell me now that the reason behind all this had been to make my boss want to fuck me," she commented sarcastically, not realizing what she had said until the words were out of her mouth.

Ino's blue eyes widened for a second and she threw Sakura a skeptical look, knowing perfectly that she hadn't meant that, before shrugging once again and nodding. "Exactly."

Sakura heaved a sigh. "Ino, I don't know anything about him. Maybe he has a girlfriend, maybe he doesn't like me. But that's not the point. This is about me!" she pointed to herself, "I haven't even known him for 24 hours and he's like…everything I think of! I have a really hard time concentrating at work and this has never happened to me before!"

"That's understandable. I mean, with him next door—"

"Ino, for God's sake!" Sakura exclaimed, cutting her off. "Would you leave the fuck issue aside?" she whispered harshly, not wanting every people in the restaurant to hear what they were talking about.

"But you want to—"

"Ino!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll be serious from now on," she promised.

"Thank you," the pink haired woman said. "Look, I really need your help. I have no idea what to do," she told her, her forest-green eyes almost pleading with her.

It was true. She didn't know what to do; and it was so annoying and so frustrating because she always did. Every single detail of her life had been planed ever since she was in high school. And no, not by her parents, but by herself. She knew very well what she wanted to do in life and she knew exactly how to achieve it. She was stubborn and smart and she always managed not to get her personal life involved with her career—which wasn't very hard, considering she had only had three boyfriends so far.

She was not the dating type, really, and she had never felt this kind of attraction—the kind of attraction that she was feeling for Sasuke. She tried to tell herself that it was thanks to his mysterious personality, but then she realized it wasn't. She realized that whatever she felt for him—and she had no idea what that was—was not based on appearances. And it was the weirdest thing ever because she didn't know anything about his life, about his past, about his relationship with his family…she didn't know anything about him period.

"Sakura, you can't fight these things," Ino told her. "You like him, but it's not your fault. He just happened to be your boss. If your heart cho—"

"My heart?" Sakura snapped, cutting her off. "I don't care about what my heart has to say. I've worked so hard to get where I am now, Ino. I can't let my stupid feelings interfere and ruin everything!" she hissed, then shook her head and buried it into her hands. "And I don't even know what I feel for him," she muttered. "I swear, my feelings haven't been so messed up since…ever," she grumbled, raising her head and glaring lightly at her surroundings, a small pout present on her face.

She knew she was being childish, but she didn't care. For the first time in her life, she didn't know how to handle the situation she was in and she felt like she was losing control. Because that's what she was: a total control-freak.

"Look, Sakura, just relax, okay? You have a lot of time to spend with this guy. Maybe your feelings are out of control right now because you're…I don't know…dazzled?" she offered lamely.

"Dazzled?" Sakura repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hey!" the blonde protested. "You're the one who said he's awesomely hot!"

"That's because he is!" she whined.

"Exactly. But, anyway, back to the point. You'll spend more time with him, get to know him and actually talk to him. Your feelings will sort out in the end, don't worry," she said, her voice calm and soothing. "I think you can control yourself pretty well and, well, let's admit it: if anything, you're one lucky bitch to have a hot man like him around all day," she added, nodding to herself.

Sakura just groaned and, once again, buried her face into her hands in an effort to hide her blush. "God, Ino!"

That was pretty much what their conversation consisted of. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. The pink haired woman could have sworn that, by the time she had left the building and got inside her car, she was more confused than ever. The way Ino put it, her feelings towards her boss were nothing wrong. In fact, she was in all her rights to feel that. What Sakura thought was the complete opposite. Add here the fact that she had absolutely no idea what she truly felt for him, and you can realize how much of a chaos was inside her mind.

Sure, Sakura knew that she liked him. She liked him _a lot_. I mean, damn it, he did look like a God. But, was that all her feelings were based on? Physical attraction? That really didn't sound like her, but Sasuke did seem like the kind of man that would confuse a woman by throwing her a simple glance._ Ugh_. See what I mean? She was not like that—she was an independent woman. For her, being so confused, so dazzled—as Ino put it—was a weakness. Never in her life had a man made her feel like that.

Probably, that's why she had made it so far. Having left all the emotional issues—such as love—aside, she was able to concentrate on her career, on her friends…on things that really mattered, not on relationships that could barely last a month or two. And, so far, it had been perfect. She had everything she had ever wanted; sure, she had in plan a family and all, but she still had enough time for that. She wouldn't destroy her life and get married at 23, after all. She still had so many things to do, so many places to see…she didn't even have time for a boyfriend.

Ah, well. That's what she had been thinking. Until Sasuke appeared, of course. He messed it all up. But she had to recover; she had to put some order into her thoughts and her feelings, because she couldn't go on like that. She hadn't even known him for 24 hours, and he already occupied her mind. And that was not good. Not good at all.

She didn't even notice him when she pulled into the parking lot—it wasn't like she would have ever guessed that his car was a freaking Aston Martin, but that's beside the point. He had scared the shit out of her when he shut his car door and, honestly, she really wanted to bark some curses at him—that was what she would normally do, no matter the fact that he was her boss.

Nobody scares her like that and gets out unmarked. But, as soon as her eyes fell on him, every trace of anger, of annoyance, every decision she may have taken…everything fell apart.

And she smiled. Because that was the only thing she could have done at that point.

~•~•~•~•~

For the umpteenth time that day, Sasuke sighed. He was aware of all the things that needed to be done—it seemed that his father wasn't kidding when he said that being the president of the Uchiha enterprises wasn't easy. (Sasuke secretly believed his father left him with a lot of things to do…intentionally.). But having to sign papers after papers, type things, think about contracts and study stupid stuff, wasn't even half of the problem he had. Okay, maybe half—he'd give that. But the other half? The other half was occupied by her. Sakura. His pink, little secretary.

She had spend the whole morning with him, showing him what needed to be done and telling him about this week's schedule. And she was so sweet and kind and…she was just amazing. She was different from every other girl he had seen—she just had this aura around her that made her so special. She was beautiful, both on the inside and on the outside. And, know that he still had so much to learn about her.

His feelings didn't make sense at all. He didn't even know what he was feeling. There was physical attraction, yes. She looked very good._ Fine_. He wanted to fuck her. _Okay_. But why the hell he did he feel like he wanted to strangle a possible boyfriend of hers? He'd thought about it—she had been on his mind the whole night—and, honestly, the simple thought of her having a boyfriend horrified him. And the simple fact that it did, horrified him. Did that mean that he…_liked_ her? He couldn't know; he had never truly liked—like liked, _liked_—a girl.

For him, that kind of feelings was a weakness. Maybe it was because he had always wanted to prove himself to his father. In order to do that, he had to be fully concentrated on his studies and everything; he couldn't afford getting distracted by a girl, which is why he didn't pay them much attention. His friends used to make fun of him, saying that he was most likely gay—that, until he discovered that fucking was a very good way of releasing some tension. But from there, to actually being into a relationship, was a long way.

But with this girl, with Sakura…he felt like he wouldn't be able to just fuck her and leave her. He wasn't stupid; maybe he didn't seem the type of person that would notice the details, but he realized that she wasn't the type of girl that would have a one-night-stand. She seemed like the relationship kind of girl, though more concerned about her career than anything else. That, if he was right. He could easily make assumptions, but he couldn't be completely sure about them, no matter how Uchiha he was.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he realized that, once again, he had been thinking of her for the last half an hour. She was_ so_ annoying. Tearing his eyes away from the clock, he turned to his laptop and tried to concentrate on the spreadsheet in front of him. After mentally slapping himself and reminding himself that his father would rip him to pieces if anything went wrong with the company, he managed to do so.

That, until his long lost best friend decided to barge into his office, claiming that he had missed him very, very much and that Sasuke had been very much of an idiot because he hadn't called him the moment he landed in New York.

Naruto, that loud, obnoxious, stupid human being, had been his best friend ever since he'd known himself, though, even now, Sasuke had trouble understanding why.

After a few minutes, in which the blonde rambled about how much of an idiot Sasuke was, he seemed to remember why he had come there in the first place and proudly proclaimed, "I'm here to take you and Sakura-chan for lunch!"

It had been a surprise, the fact that Naruto actually knew Sakura—not to mention the fact that he called her _Sakura-chan_—but he didn't pay much attention to it, his brain having to process Naruto's idea. Lunch with Sakura…lunch with his secretary…lunch with that pink, little woman that had invaded his thoughts. Not bad, he had to admit. Sure, there was also the fact that he would have to stand Naruto's unstoppable, loud rambling, but that could be easily solved (tuned out).

After all, this was a chance that he would have to take advantage of—he couldn't invite his secretary out for lunch by himself without a reason; add here the fact that he really wasn't good at making up excuses, and you could realize why he had accepted. It was a good opportunity to get to know her, too. So, yeah, the dobe's mind finally managed to do something good.

Now, convincing Sakura to go was something he would have actually thought of as hard.

"Naruto, really, I can't," she said.

"Aw, but why not, Sakura-chan?" he asked, though it sounded more like a whine to Sasuke. "If this is about work, Sasuke-teme can take care of it! He's your boss, after all." The Uchiha didn't miss how her green eyes flickered to him for a fraction of second.

"It's not about work, Naruto. I have other plans—I have to meet a friend for lunch," she explained. Now, that wasn't exactly true. She could have lunch with them; she _wanted_ to have lunch with them. After all, she had the opportunity of having lunch with her boss—that hot boss who had occupied her thoughts—without making it suspicious or anything. But she had promised herself that she'd keep the distance. If she couldn't help but melt every time she saw him, then at least she would do anything in her power to see him as little as possible.

Of course, she wouldn't have anticipated Naruto's next move.

"But Hinata-chan misses you, Sakura-chan!"

"I'll call her and take her shopping this weekend."

"Pleaaaseee, Sakura-chan!" he pleaded, looking at her with puppy eyes (number one skill) and a pout on his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing. He had known, since day number one, that this trick worked on her and that he could get anything he wanted from her that way. Oh well, it wasn't exactly his fault that, every time he did that, he looked like Sakura's childhood golden retriever—the one that got run over by a car.

The pinkette tired to look away, intentionally fixing her gaze on Sasuke, so that she could remember the reason why she _couldn't_ have lunch with them in the first place. But the fact that he was leaning against the door of his office, a small smirk on his face, looking as hot as a Greek God didn't help her at all. In fact, his posture only seemed to remind her why she _wanted_ to have lunch with them. It was in that particular moment that she sighed in defeat.

Naruto left soon after, under the excuse that he had to pick up Hinata from work, but not before telling them to meet him at a nearby restaurant. Sakura liked the idea—nearby restaurant meant little time to spend outside the office, alone with Sasuke. But then she found out that the restaurant wasn't as nearby as she had thought and that Sasuke planned on using his car to get them there. Really, it seemed like everything was against her today. Or better said, it seemed like God really wanted Sasuke to fuck with her mind and feelings.

She briefly contemplated to tell Sasuke that her friend would commit suicide if she didn't have lunch with her, but she immediately pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She couldn't let her boss believe that she was crazy—it wouldn't be good for her career.

It was then when the brilliant idea popped into her head. What if she were to act like a bitch? Maybe it wouldn't push him away, because she still wasn't sure if he was attracted to her in the first place, but it would certainly make her feel better. If she ignored the fact that he was hot and that his personality was more than amazing—err, _attractive_, and concentrated on his defects—which, she wasn't so sure they existed—, maybe she would be able to keep her feelings in check.

It didn't matter that she would be lying to herself. She'd act like a bitch and pretend to see something wrong at him. Good plan, right?

She thought so. Until she got to be inside his gorgeous car, with his gorgeous self dangerously close to her. She realized then, that the_ 'bitch plan'_ wasn't as flawless as she had initially thought and that she wouldn't be able to get all bitchy on him even during a life and death situation.

He just had that effect on her.

Even when she told him that he drove like a complete lunatic, it still sounded like a compliment more than anything else. And you know what he did? He smirked. That fucking smirk that made her want to jump his bones—which is something she would have never done or even thought of.

He liked to drive fast—it was painfully obvious—but it wasn't that bad. His driving was still smooth, somehow, and the speed didn't seem to bother her as much as it should.

Luckily, Naruto and Hinata were already there, so Sakura didn't have to spend any unnecessary time alone with Sasuke (not that she wouldn't have liked it…but, whatever, you get what I mean). Much to her surprise, Naruto didn't lie about everything—Hinata did miss her, and the pink haired woman kept her promise of inviting her to go shopping with her for the weekend.

The good part was that Naruto talked through the whole lunch. The bad part was that he wanted to sit next to Hinata—obviously, since she was his girlfriend—which left Sakura to seat next to Sasuke. The worst part was that she didn't mind at all. Okay, the rational part of her did, but it seemed like the other part of her—the one that didn't see anything wrong with wanting to fuck her boss—was quickly taking over. Which frightened Sakura to a considerable extent.

"You know, after all these years, your father is still a jerk!" Naruto exclaimed at some point during lunch, and Sakura almost choked on her water. It was a shock to see how familiar Naruto was with Sasuke's family and how he could go as far as offending one of the members. She briefly wondered why Sasuke hadn't told him anything yet, because she was as sure as heck that he should have done so, no matter how quiet he liked to be. Because he didn't have a very large vocabulary, she noticed.

Throughout the whole lunch, he kept making noncommittal noises and looked like he was paying more attention to the paintings on the walls than to his best friend's rambling.

"Naruto!" she hissed, frowning in disapproval.

"Really, Sakura-chan, it's true! Remember how many things he told you to do? Usually, by the end of the day you couldn't even stand up on your own!" he exclaimed and Sakura suddenly thought of lunging for his throat right then and there. Sure, Naruto had always liked getting involved into others' business, but she had never liked that habit of his. Actually, she punched him every time he did something like that to her and the fact that they were in a restaurant, having lunch with no other than her—gorgeous—boss, would certainly not stop her. Maybe she wouldn't do it now, but she'd have time afterwards.

"Naruto, you know that, if I had a problem with that, I would have told him myself." Sasuke mentally smirked at the image of Sakura going into a hissy-fit with his father. She would most definitely look hot when mad, what could he say?

"Yeah, I know. You were always like this. So independent, never needing anybody to come and help you," the blonde haired man sighed, waiving a hand in the air as if dismissing the subject. "But this isn't 'bout you. Sasuke's father was a jerk even before you've met him," he said.

It was then when Sakura finally turned to face Sasuke. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, finding it strange that he still hadn't said a thing. At first she thought that he was trying to ignore Naruto, but when she caught the small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth and the amusement sparkling in his eyes, she realized that was not it.

He raised an eyebrow. "What so you want me to say?"

"He's talking about your father! Aren't you supposed to defend him?" she asked, a frown still present on her face.

He seemed to be contemplating that for a second. "Defend?" he sounded like he was testing the word on his tongue. "You want me to tell him that that's not true, that my father is not a jerk?" Why did it seem to her that he was more amused than anything else?

"Yes," she answered firmly, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, maybe it wasn't, but it certainly was the most obvious thing somebody would do in Sasuke's situation.

He smirked. "Look, Naruto's stupid, but when he's right, he's right. You can't deny it."

If it weren't for her being too caught up into his black eyes, her mouth would have dropped open in shock. Was he implying that his father was a jerk? Fukagu had seemed very nice to her—well, not exactly, but close to that—and it was strange to have his own son tell her the otherwise. "Why would you say that?" the question flew out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"I'll tell you about it sometime," was his only reply—simple and short, but definitely something to think of. What did that statement imply? Did he mean that he'd tell her about his relationship with his father, even when that had nothing to do with their job? Did he mean that a professional relationship was not all that was going to exist between them? Did he mean that he…trusted her? Or maybe she was just being delusional. Or maybe not. Who knew? Certainly not her. Not at that point, that is.

"Actually, I think this is genetic, 'cause Sasuke's a jerk, too," Naruto continued rambling, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she and Sasuke had been talking. At that, Sakura opened her mouth to retort—even if she had no idea what to say—only to be cut off by the blonde. "Oh, you'll see what I mean! A few weeks with him and I bet you'll call me in the middle of the night to tell me how right I was."

The pinkette scoffed. If she were to judge by the way things were going, she was sure that, in a few weeks, she'd be very busy in the middle of the night.

_Shit._

Did she just think that?

* * *

_A/N:__ So, how was that? Not much of action, right? Sorry, but I can't make them jump at each other just like that, all of a sudden. It will be a while till that happens, but it'll be worth the wait, I promise._

_Also, I've decided to put the links of Sakura's clothing on my profile, so that you can see exactly how I had her dressed and everything. I don't know when that will happen, but it will be soon enough.._

_So, what do you think of this chapter? Make my day and review, please!_


	4. Let's Call It Jealousy

_A/N:__ Oh, wow, this took me so long. Sorry for the long wait, guys. I haven't discovered how to fit between homework and fanfiction—yet—so it's kind of hard for me right now. I'm actually starting to regret the fact that I've posted so many stories this summer, cause I feel like I can't meet up all of your expectations. _

_Anyway, there's nothing I can do about it now. All I can say is, sorry and enjoy the chapter!_

_P.S: Thank you so, so much for all your support! I adore each and every one of you that has taken his/her time to leave me a review. So, thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Oh, and all this happens about a week later. ;)_

_

* * *

_

_**All I Ever Wanted  
**__By The Terrorist_

_**Chapter four  
**__Let's Call It Jealousy_

_

* * *

_

"With you here, I'll sign that contract_ immediately_."

If looks could kill, this guy would be long gone by now—probably dead, mutilated, with each body part buried in a different state.

It's a fact that Uchihas have a special talent at glaring, since they all look so frightening when they do so—courtesy of their pitch black eyes—and, honestly, Sasuke had no idea why this guy hadn't run out of the room already, screaming for his mother like a five year old who just had a nightmare.

But he didn't notice the looks Sasuke kept sending him, which was normal, to some degree, because he seemed very busy with the pink haired woman next to him. Throughout the whole meeting, he addressed her, he kept asking her questions that should have been answered by Sasuke, or at least Fugaku, since he was attending to the meeting.

Speaking of his father, he didn't seem very annoyed by the fact that this dude was flirting with Sakura; no, not at all. He looked relaxed and almost bored, like he was used to this. And, now that he thought about it, maybe he really was—after all, the pinkette had been his secretary for a long time and Sasuke was sure that this wasn't the first time a man noticed her…in _that _way.

In fact, he had no doubt that every single client that wasn't in love, in a serious relationship, or married, had tried to capture her attention in one way or another. And, even though he didn't like that, it was normal. I mean, have you _seen_ her? She was fucking stunning.

Dark makeup accentuated her green eyes, making them stand out more than ever; her lips were a glossy, light pink, looking way softer than he remembered. Her pastel pink hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in soft curls, contrasting perfectly with the paleness of her skin. And that dress she wore—black, with some leopard things that fit her better than he would have thought possible, sleeveless and clinging to her body like second skin—along with those black fuck-me-shoes…

Well, doesn't saying that he just wanted to fuck her upon seeing her like that tell you everything you need to know? I personally think it does.

So, yeah, Sasuke could say that he understood the guy pretty well. After all, wasn't he the one who kept ogling her for the past few weeks, the one who was continuously trying to refrain himself from touching her? _Yes_, yes he was. But the simple fact that he found the pinkette quite irresistible didn't mean that other guys had permission to flirt with her. Because he was _he_ and they were _they_. You get what I'm saying? They had no right to look at her like that, to talk to her like that, while Sasuke…well, he could do whatever he wanted to—like, duh.

"Then sign it." See? Unconsciously, she agreed with him. She was never that way with him—not that he ever dared to flirt with her—but with this client, she was acting like a bitch—well, not really; she was diplomatic, measuring her replies before speaking out loud…in other words, Sasuke could see that she was refraining herself fromsending him to hell.

And he liked that—really, he did. She was uninterested and didn't bother with hiding it. The fact that this dude was a client and that he might or might not decide to sign a very important contract with them, had no significance whatsoever to her. The Uchiha knew perfectly well that other secretaries would have used their beauty to their advantage, but she wasn't like that—to her, her dignity mattered more than a simple contract.

"Are you always so straightforward?" His question captured the young Uchiha's attention, and he watched as something akin to a small mocking smile appeared on her face—she was still trying to be nice, though he could see that she was running out of patience.

"_Always_," she replied sweetly—too sweetly for it to be true.

As he saw the guy smirking at her again, Sasuke immediately got ready to lunge for his throat. It was obvious he couldn't think clearly anymore, since all he wanted to do right now was to murder his client because he was smirking at his secretary. Under normal circumstances, he would have stopped and slapped himself for being so stupid, so irrational, but these weren't normal circumstances. This was about a stupid client_,_ who could be easily replaced, and Sakura, who was, by far, the most unique person he had ever met.

But, now that he thought about it, what the hell _made_ her so special?

Sure, she was beautiful—that much was obvious—but he had seen beautiful women before. In fact, he had always been surrounded by beautiful women that threw themselves on him. Was_ that_ it? Was it the fact that she didn't seem to like him in _that way_ that made him so attracted to her? Or was it the fact that he_ couldn't_ have her?

That could be an option—it really could. The Uchiha had always liked a challenge and, when talking about women, he never truly got one. With his looks and money, he was every woman's dream come true. Considering that, women never actually bothered with…being a challenge for him—they just wanted to be with him.

But…did Sakura really represent a challenge for him? Or, should I say, onlya challenge? No, she didn't.

He had thought about it—he had thought about it _a lot_, and he could only come up with one logical explanation, which wasn't so logical at all—he was _attracted_ to her and he wanted _more_ than a fuck. That was it. No questions included. What made her special didn't matter—she just was,period.

Andno guy had the right to even_ look_ at her the way this dude was now.

"It's getting late," his father's voice brought him back to reality. Thank God he always seemed to know when to interfere, because Sasuke wasn't sure how long the guy would have lived if he didn't. "Why don't we continue this some other time?" he suggested, to which he could only nod—it was painfully obvious he knew better than to refuse what Fugaku told him.

He gathered his belongings, shook hands with Fugaku, then with Sasuke—who made sure that, this time, he did notice his glare—and then proceeded to smirk at Sakura, who gave him that sweet—fake—smile again and waved—mockingly—slightly. As soon as he was out o the conference room, the pinkette groaned quietly in exasperation and let her head fall onto her folded arms, action which earned her a smirk from both Uchihas.

"I can't believe this is _still _happening," she muttered, confirming Sasuke's earlier assumptions.

Still smirking, the older Uchiha spoke up a few moments later, "Sasuke, your mother wants you for dinner again." Said person _almost_ rolled his eyes at that—since his father was the way he was, respecting his parents was probably the first thing he learned, so doing that wouldn't have been such a good idea.

"And Sakura," he continued, capturing his son's attention once more. "She wants you there, too."

As she heard that, her head immediately snapped up in shock. "But—" she tried to argue, but he cut her off before she even had a chance.

"You know how she'll get if you refuse her again. Besides, this time you have no excuse."

He was right: she had no excuse. But that didn't mean she couldn't make one. "But—"

"If you have something to comment," he interrupted her again, "then talk to her, not to me."

But of course, what a great option he gave her. There were times like these, when she felt like Fugaku could read minds or something—it was just amazing, how he always knew the right thing to say in order for things to turn out the way he wanted to. In this situation, he knew perfectly well that Sakura could never lie to Mikoto, not even on the phone. She was like a second mother to her and if she told her that she had other plans for dinner, not only would she feel bad afterwards, but she would also have to promise her to be there the next day.

Don't get me wrong—dinner with the Uchiha family wasn't something she hated, or something she couldn't stand. _Hell no_. In fact, she had to admit that she had always liked having dinner with them—for some reason or another, she felt like home with them. The problem was _Sasuke_, for she was still trying her hardest to stay away from him.

But since she was going to have to do it, anyway, she thought that she might as well get over it.

When Fugaku saw her nod, he told them to finish whatever they still had to do here, and come to dinner at about seven; he then exited the room, leaving the two of them alone.

It wasn't long until they followed—after they had gathered their files and everything else that was spread out on the table, they quietly made their way out of the office and into the elevator that would take them back to their floor. They both tried their hardest to ignore how close to each other they were, reminding themselves that the other didn't feel the same way and that the only relationship that could ever exist between them was a professional one.

Of course, being in such a small place with her so close to him intoxicated him; he could almost feel her warmth, he could smell her sweet perfume. It was torture, to say at least, and he had no doubt that, if there weren't other things that were troubling him, he wouldn't have been able to resist and would have done something to her—touch her, kiss her…_something_.

You're probably wondering what could be troubling him so much that it made him able to resist her. Well, as a matter of fact, he couldn't get the scene from earlier out of his mind. He knew the guy was gone, he knew she wasn't interested in him, he knew—he'd make sure of it—she wouldn't be attending the next meeting with him. But, even so, the scene kept repeating over and over again inside his head, making him unable to fully concentrate on the matter at hand—as in for, her being so close to him.

A new, foreign feeling had been surging through his veins ever since he noticed how the guy was ogling her, and he had no idea how to name it, for he had never, ever felt it before.

_God, what kind of fucking spell did she cast on him?_

All these new things that had been happening to him, all these new feelings that bombarded him…it was incredibly annoying. Annoying in that way of 'not nice, not pleasant, really confusing, but still interesting enough to want to feel it again'.

"Does it happen often?" Those words were out of his mouth before his brain even registered the action, and he resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth and pretend that he hadn't said anything. Sakura, who, of course, had heard him, looked up at him in confusion, clearly not understanding what he was talking about.

"I mean," He finally decided that another night spent thinking about her, trying to figure out today's dilemma was not needed, especially not when he could easily find out what he wanted to. "Do these guys…always…" he struggled to find the right words, but found that quite hard to do. "…do that…with you?"

The pinkette still seemed confused for a few moments, before realization dawned on her. "Oh," she said, smiling. "Not always," she shrugged lightly, "but it happens every once in a while." 'Every once in a while'didn't cover for it, but he needn't have known that.

"And you let them do that do you?" he asked, annoyed.

"What am I supposed to do?" she shot back, frowning slightly. For a moment, she could have sworn he was acting like an overprotective and possessive boyfriend. "It's not like I'm enjoying it, but I can't yell or curse at them—imagine what that would mean for the company," she laughed and he resisted the urge to growl at her.

What did the company have to do with all this? This was about her, damn it!

"Besides, with your father—and now you—there, they would never try to do…I don't know, something else."

He actually kind of liked the way she included him in this whole thing. It gave him a new sense of protectiveness and possessiveness over her, which, although he knew it was kind of wrong, he liked. He didn't like, however, that'something more' from the end of her sentence.

"So it's just flirting—it's not that bad."

Not that bad? Kidding, right? Of course it was bad—it was terrible. How was he supposed to let them flirt with her without killing them afterwards? She was his, damn it! She—

_His__?_

Ha, he so wished that was true—he had no idea why, but he did. And maybe one day, he'd have her. And when that happened, he'd—

"It looks like we don't have anything else planned for today." It was only then when he realized that the elevator's doors had opened a while ago, that they had stepped out and walked all the way to his office, with him not even being aware of that. For some reason or another, she was closer to him than she was before, while still in the elevator, and she was currently busy with checking what seemed to be their—or his—schedule on her I-phone.

Given the fact that he was about a head taller than her, he could see perfectly what she was doing, but you can imagine that he was a lot more drawn to her cleavage than to her phone.

"That means we can finally go home," she continued, smiling as she looked up at him. His immediately snapped up to meet hers, and he could tell that she didn't notice him staring—but _of course_ she didn't; after all, he had been practicing looking at her without getting caught for over a week now. Yeah, you could say he was now an expert in this domain.

"Hn," he grunted, knowing that he should let her known that he had heard her. Still smiling, she made quick work of gathering some of the files that were scattered on her desk, throwing a few items in her purse as she did so.

"Oh," she said as she picked up a manila envelope and handed it to him. "I forgot. This came this morning—a contract or something…I don't know exactly," she shrugged. "All I know is that you have to read it and sign it."

With another grunt, he took the folder from her outstretched hand and turned it on the other side, hoping that it would provide him with some more information. It didn't, and he frowned slightly in confusion, not having the smallest idea of what this could be about. Noticing his expression, the pink haired woman sighed, holding back a smile.

"Can you handle it on your own?" she teased as she threw her bag on her shoulder. "Or do I have to show you how?"

Smirking, he reached out and pocked her forehead, huffing an amused breath as she drew back and muttered a small, fake 'ow'. "I'll call you if I need you help." Yeah, he'd definitely need her help…with something else.

"Yeah, okay," she said, rolling her eyes, and turned around, quickly making her way towards the elevator. "See you tonight!" she called over her shoulder.

~•~•~•~•~

Finding the right clothing for this resulted to be quite a challenge for Sakura.

She had spent at least an hour and a half tying to figure out what she should wear. It was autumn, and she wasn't going anywhere special, so she thought that a pair of expensive jeans and a sweater could do just fine. Then she realized thatno, jeans wouldn't do, no matter how expensive they were; and she noticed that, in September, it was pretty warm outside, so the sweater wouldn't have been the best choice.

Her next option consisted of black, tight pants, high heeled shoes and a nice, sleeveless top. But, that, too, was thrown away a few minutes later.

This could have gone on and on, but she soon realized that she had little time left to play like this and, after a few more minutes spent ravaging through her closet, she finally settled for black, strapless dress that flowed down to her mid-thigh. It had a white design on it, but she truly had no idea what it meant, thought she supposed those things looked like cherry blossoms or something akin to it. Along with that, she pulled on a pair of high heeled, strappy, black sandals that completed her outfit.

Making sure her hair and makeup looked perfect took her at least another half and hour and, before she even knew it, it was time to go. Her car seemed to move faster than she would have wanted it to, because it seemed like only seconds had passed before she found herself in front of the Uchihas' house—err, mansion?

The good news was that she didn't see Sasuke's car anywhere around, which made her a lot more confident—and no, she still had no idea what was it about Sasuke being around that made her so…_weak_. She believed he just had this…power over her and, after days of thinking over this, she wasn't so interested anymore in what that power consisted of.

That point was, he had it, whatever that was.

She didn't even get a chance to knock, for the door quickly opened, revealing the woman that was like a second mother to her.

"Sakura!" she exclaimed and ushered her inside, enveloping her into a warm hug as soon as she closed the door behind her. "I've missed you so much!" she said, making the pinkette smile softly; Mikoto was so kind and so motherly-like that there was no way one couldn't love her. "You completely forgot about me!" she said as she pulled back, a small pout present on her face.

"Don't say that!" the pinkette whined, laughing. "It's just that I've been busy…" she trailed off, hoping that she wouldn't ask what busy meant. How would 'busy with fantasizing about your son every time I see him' sound? Not right, she was sure of that.

"Don't worry about it," she said, waving her hand as a sign of dismissing the subject. "Gosh, you look so pretty!" she exclaimed and took a step back so that she could analyze her outfit better, to which Sakura simply smiled and thanked her. "Come on," she said as she took her hand and began leading her down the hallway. "I've decided to have dinner outside, on the patio, since it's so warm and nice outside. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" she answered, shaking her head.

"Okay then," she said, "Keiko's already in the kitchen, waiting for us to join her. Sasuke called—in fact, _I _called him," she corrected, scowling lightly, "and he said he'll be a little late because he has something to do." She paused for a moment, before continuing, "Of course, he didn't tell me what that something was. He has always been like that—so rebel, yet so quiet, never wanting to talk to me, to tell me what is going on." As she spoke, she shook her head and sighed in frustration, which amused Sakura to a considerable extent.

After all, Sasuke's brooding behavior annoyed her, too, sometimes, even though she had only known him for a week or so.

Over the next half an hour, Mikoto proceeded to describe Sasuke's behavior and to tell her of some things that had happened in the past, while Sakura greedily took in all the information she could. She found out a lot of things about him, like how much he hated sweets, or how, ever since he was sixteen, he couldn't function properly without coffee. She found out what his favorite food and drink was, what he liked to watch on TV, what his favorite season was and so on.

She told her about his childhood pet—a golden retriever—and how he and Itachi used to fight over the smallest, most insignificant things they would find. She also told her about his first girlfriend, how she found out about her, how she forced him to invite her for dinner, and how much she hated her.

"She looked pretty—that, I have to admit—but I just didn't like her," she laughed. "I don't think she even had something in that head of hers."

"Yeah, and she was so annoying," Keiko interfered. "I used to hang out with Sasuke and Itachi back then, so I got to meet her," she explained as she saw Sakura's confused stare, then she went back to explaining what she first started. "All she ever said was'Sasuke-kuuun'!"

Both Mikoto and Keiko laughed at that, and Sakura soon joined them—as soon as she was able to push the jealousy she felt thanks to those two words ("his girlfriend") to the back of her mind. She felt rather silly for thinking that way—after all, what was in the past was in the past, and it wasn't like she and Sasuke were connected in any way—but, really, there was nothing she could do about it. She could deny it, she could ignore it, she could do whatever she wanted to do with it, but the feeling was still there, lingering.

Sasuke made his appearance a while later and, after finally telling his mother why he had been late—"Stupid Naruto decided to come visit and I couldn't kick him out."—, they all sat down to finally eat the food Mikoto had prepared for them. They chatted lightly about not so important things, laughing and just having a good time. Of course, at one point, Itachi just had to comment and tease his little brother, which resulted in getting Sakura involved in it, as well.

"So, how are you and Sakura getting along?" Sasuke didn't know why, but he found himself glaring at his brother as soon as those words slipped out of his mouth; he wasn't stupid, and he knew better than to believe that his brother didn't notice—his method still remained unknown—that he kind of…err, _liked_ his secretary. It didn't bother him—not more than when a random person didn't mind his/her own business—but he would have preferred him to shut the fuck up, because his father, his mother, his sister-in-law, and Sakura were right next to them.

"Fine," he finally answered, shrugging slightly, and Itachi's gaze traveled from him to the pinkette sitting next to him.

Upon feeling his eyes on her, she quickly realized that he wanted an answer from her, too. "Yeah, fine," she, too, shrugged. "He's kind of quiet," she added after a second's thought, "and it often gets annoying, but, overall, we're getting along okay." Yeah, besides the fact that, unconsciously, he doesn't even let her sleep right by dominating her dreams every night.

"Believe me, Sakura, I understand what you're saying," Mikoto said and Keiko nodded in agreement. "All three of us," she said, gesturing between them, "are special, because we can stand—and understand—them."

They all laughed at that—well, except for Fugaku and Itachi, who simply smirked, knowing perfectly how true that was, and Sasuke, who was very busy with watching Sakura. He couldn't believe how right this felt—having her next to him in a moment like this one. She fitted nicely in his family, he noticed; she and his mother were very much alike, and they seemed to be getting along greatly. Keiko liked her, his brother liked her, even his father liked her.

The way his mother included her into all this woke up some feelings into him that he didn't even recognize—_again_. By making the necessary connections, it resulted—in an extremely cheesy way—that, somehow, they were _meant to be_. He almost laughed out loud as that thought passed through his mind.

Yeah, riiight. As if that could _ever_ happen.

~•~•~•~•~

"Sasuke, don't be rude, because that's not the way I taught you," Mikoto scolded, glaring sternly at her son. "Walk her to her car!"

"That's not necessary!" Sakura objected, shaking her head. "It's not dangerous, really," she added in an effort to make the woman change her mind. Really, the last thing she needed now was Sasuke walking her to her car, when said thing was only a few steps away from the front door.

"I don't care if it's dangerous or not!" she exclaimed. "Sasuke—"

"Yeah, mom, I got it," he mumbled as he walked towards the pink haired woman, ready to grab her arm and drag her out of the house, so that he wouldn't hear his mother scolding him like a five year old. She had always been like that, always causing a tantrum every time she had the chance. _She was so annoying_.

"Sasuke, really—" she tried to argue, but he immediately cut her off.

"Sakura, don't get me in trouble with her, okay?" he muttered so that only she could hear him, obviously not wanting the whole living room to laugh at him. Sakura did, yes, but that didn't bother him—she was…yeah, you know she was special.

With Sakura not objecting and trying to be rebel anymore, it wasn't long until they were out of the house, after she had said her goodbyes and promised to come back soon. As the front door opened, a gush of chilly air flew inside the house, and she shivered slightly, the thin material of her dress doing nothing to keep her warm.

"Are you cold?" she heard him ask from beside her and she looked up at him, surprised to see him watching her with what seemed to be worry in those dark pools of his.

"A little bit," she admitted. "For some reason, it's colder here than in the back." And it was—she wasn't cold throughout the whole dinner. "But I'll be fine, my car's right here," she said, pointing to the shiny red convertible only a few steps ahead of them.

Chuckling, he answered, "That's a long way."

"Yeah, it is," she laughed lightly, before something akin to an evil smirk appeared on her face. "But since you always liked pleasing your mother…" she trailed off, knowing that more details were unnecessary—she had already captured his attention.

His eyes widened slightly, both in shock and disbelief. "Don't tell me she…" As much as he loved his mother, her habit of telling people about his life was getting on his nerves.

The pinkette, who had reached her side of the car by now, turned around to face him and smiled at his expression. "Yeah, she told me a lot about you," she said. "I think I can now say that I know you better than anyone."

His response was automatic. "What did she tell you?"

"Well, let's see…" she trailed off, pretending to be thinking about it. "Basically everything—or, at least everything she knows," she corrected, frowning slightly. "She told me about your personality, about your favorite things, about…about your pet, about high school and college, and…well, she ever told me about your first girlfriend," there was no amusement in her voice as she got to that part. In fact, she looked pretty serious, which, he had to admit, scared him a little, for he had no idea what his mother had told her regarding that subject.

"How you told her to come for dinner and introduced her to your parents an—"

"Karin was_ not_ my girlfriend." Those words were out of his mouth before he even realized. He didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself, to tell her how little this woman had meant to him. "She was…she was nothing." _She was just a fuck_. "Even today, I have no idea how my mom found out about her, but she forced me to bring her to dinner and I couldn't say no."

There are no words to describe how relieved she felt; she felt happy, at ease, and she was sure that her expression—or at least her traitorous eyes—displayed the same thing. And maybe she'd slap herself for it later, but, right now, she couldn't care less.

"Okay," she murmured softly after a few moments of silence, her eyes locked with his. "Then…I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said and smiled as he nodded. She opened her car door and got in, immediately throwing her purse on the passenger's seat and reaching out to put on her seatbelt.

She started the car just as he closed the door behind her, and her smile widened as she heard his last words. They were possibly just a whisper and, with the engine purring, she might as well think she had imagined them, but she knew he had truly spoken.

"Be careful."

* * *

_A/N:__ Aww, they're making progress! The way I see it, it won't be long until Sasuke finally realizes what he feels for her and everything. There will be about…err, I think four, or five more chapters before they get together. I dunno exactly, so don't blame me if I'm wrong._

_Pictures of Sakura's outfits on my profile. Go check it out if you're interested. _

_Now, review, please!_


	5. You Always Make My Day Better

_A/N: Hello, guys! I just want to quickly apologize for the long wait, and for the fact that I hadn't updated the week before. I've made a promise_—_more to myself than to anybody else_—_that I'll update one of my stories every week. Obviously, it doesn't always work. _

_Also, let's get this clear: Sasuke's family is not trying to set him and Sakura up, and, most definitely, Fugaku hadn't asked him to become the president of the Uchiha enterprises so that he could meet Sakura. She's his secretary—any relationship, besides the professional one, cannot exist between the two of them. Not possible._

_Itachi realized that his little brother likes her, just because he knows him so well—he knew Sasuke would like her from the moment he found out that he had accepted his father's offer. Obviously, he doesn't really care about the circumstances—all he cares about is that he has another thing to tease his brother with. The way I see it, Mikoto hasn't even noticed that his son likes Sakura. She only told him to walk her to her car because she didn't want her to go alone, because she had taught both of her sons to be polite and because Sasuke was the person who Sakura spends most time with._

_That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. Definitely, no hidden intentions around here. Actually, his family's acceptance will be a big problem in their relationship. You'll see why. ;) _

_Now I'll shut up. Enjoy the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_**All I Ever Wanted  
**__By The Terrorist_

_**Chapter five  
**__You Always Make My Day Better_

_

* * *

_

Sometimes, Sasuke really hated his sister-in-law. Actually, no, scratch that—he kind of _always_ did. She was just so annoying, that he had no idea what his brother had seen in her. But there were times when he felt that he wanted to see her dead, to know that she was six feet under. Okay, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but you get what I mean.

Right now was one of those times.

He fucking didn't want to be here, okay? Just like any other man, he hated shopping and anything related to it—including malls. Yeah, malls were like…his worst nightmare. Especially during weekends, when every shopping-obsessed woman (would it be really wrong if he included all of them in that category?) decided to come here and relax—_cough_*buy something*_cough_.

Obviously, it wasn't often that he found himself here. As another advantage of his lifestyle, he had no girlfriend and, therefore, no person who could drag him here. At least that's what he had thought. But he forgot, however, that he had an annoying sister-in-law that could happily assume that role in his life—the role of dragging him in a mall with her, of course.

Now you must be wondering:_ 'How the hell did he manage to forget that? Wasn't Sasuke the one who was always prepared for everything?'_. Well, it was true—he was always prepared. What he didn't expect was his brother betraying him in such a manner.

How could he have told his wife to take his little brother shopping with her, just because he—supposedly—didn't have time? Really, how could he?

Didn't have time. Ha, that was funny! The young Uchiha would bet on all his fucking credit cards that Itachi only said that so that Keiko would leave him alone. And, as if it weren't enough, he got him involved, so that…well, probably, so that he would have something to tease him with for the next few weeks (as if teasing him about Sakura wasn't enough).

_Fucking traitor_.

With a sigh, he shifted his weight to his other leg and looked around, hoping he'd catch a glimpse of his sister-in-law.

Because he did not enter the stores with her—he was not that stupid. He had made it very clear, ever since the beginning of all this, that he would _not_ help her with picking clothes, that he would _not_ give her his opinion, that he would_ not_ carry her bags and follow her like a lost puppy all around the mall, and that he would _not_, under any circumstances, do this _ever _again.

After all that, he had a feeling she would never want him to go shopping with her again, either.

Ten minutes later, there were no signs of her around, and the thought of having to spend the entire day there finally popped into Sasuke's head. Surely, he couldn't leave her there; if he did, it would be Itachi who'd kill him, and not the other way around. But, damn it, he didn't want to waste time around here anymore. It was boring and annoying, and it irritated him!

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't pay his surroundings the necessary attention—actually, he didn't pay them one bit of his attention—so it was no surprise when a certain somebody managed to easily sneak up behind him. He only seemed to resurface when he felt a pair of small, warm hands covering his eyes.

Although his first instincts told him to push whoever did that away, he found himself unable to do so and, after a few moments, he realized exactly why that was. "Guess who?" Her soft voice reached his ears just as her perfume hit him, invading all his senses. There was _no _way he could give a wrong answer to that question.

"Sakura." Her name felt so good on his tongue—it was as if he was meant to say it, over and over again, for the rest of his life. It had just been a few hours—not even a day—since he had last seen her, and he now realized that he already missed calling her name, hearing her say his.

He made a move to turn around just as she removed her hands from his eyes and came to stand in front of him. She was dressed casually today, in a grey, turtle-neck top and a pair of dark, expensive-looking jeans; of course, the fuck-me-shoes completed her outfit.

She didn't wear much makeup—her lips were glossy and her eyes darkened slightly; her hair looked surprisingly straight today, tied in a low ponytail, with only a few bangs framing her face.

And, suddenly, he didn't know how to thank Keiko—or his brother, for that matter—enough.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, pouting slightly.

He would have wanted to answer that—he really would have, because he didn't like hiding things, but he didn't think that that was the best option he had at that point. How was he supposed to explain to her that he had recognized her perfume?

Surely, if he had decided to say that, he couldn't have left out how exactly he did that, and the simple thought of her knowing that he had been sniffing her every time she was near him didn't seem appealing at all. "Hn." So, he resumed at grunting.

He saw her roll her eyes, then her lips curled up in a way that made him think she was trying to hold back a smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked, changing the subject.

At that, he shook his head, not having the slightest intention of telling her what had happened. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't trying to hide anything from her; he simply felt too good right now, with her around, and he didn't want to ruin it all by talking about his traitor of a brother and his stupid sister-in-law. "You don't want to know," he said, sighing in an exasperated manner.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Shopping with your girlfriend?"

But it seemed like she had other plans. "Keiko," he immediately answered, annoyed. Didn't she ever get tired of putting the word 'girlfriend' and himself in the same sentence? Why couldn't she be like other girls, who didn't even_ stand _talking about him having another woman? "She wanted to buy something for a friend's birthday, and she dragged me here, because Itachi is stupid."

Why? Why did he always felt the need to explain everything to her? It was like she dominated every fiber of his being, like, if she knew just the right words, she could get everything she wanted from him. And fuck, that was so true. He didn't know how aware of it she was—or_ if_ she was aware of it, in the first place—but he was sure of it: he'd give her anything.

"Oh," she said, then giggled. "So, Itachi betrayed you?" she asked, raising an amused eyebrow. He could only smirk at that, finding the way she was trying not to laugh quite…cute. "That's why you looked like a lost puppy when I found you." He didn't like the lost puppy part, but his mind focused more on the verbal tense she had used: looked.

Was the fact that seeing her had made his whole weekend a lot better _that_ obvious?

"Hn." His response only seemed to amuse her more, because, once again, she laughed. But it wasn't like he minded—he _liked _her laugh. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked after a few moments.

"I have to meet up with a friend…" she trailed off and looked around, as if searching for someone. "Around here somewhere," she continued, shrugging. He truly wanted to tease her back, to fake stupid and ask her whether that friend was, in fact, a boyfriend, but he knew perfectly well that he wouldn't be able to do that, so he didn't risk it. Unlike her, it seemed, he tended to get rather…_possessive_. "But I guess it's still too early," she continued, shrugging, as her eyes fell back on him.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you came here early so that you could wait for her, or what?" Funny, how he didn't know how to escape this place faster, and she came here earlier than she should have. But then again, Sakura_ was_ a woman. Every woman loved malls, and she couldn't possibly be that different.

"No," she laughed, glaring playfully at him. "I came here because I wanted to do some shopping before that." He almost—_almost_—groaned out loud at that. "But," she continued, smiling, "since I found you here, I guess I could use that time differently." He didn't know why that sentence sound so…suggestive to him. Okay, okay. He _did _know. "Do you want to have some coffee or something?"

~•~•~•~•~

Sakura knew, from the moment she had stepped out of her car, that this day would be different. It would not be all about shopping and endless chatter with Ino—it would be _so _much more. _Why_ and _how_ she knew it? Well, it was simple: she's seen his shiny, silver Aston Martin in the parking lot.

Of course, she didn't exactly _want_ to see him, because her mind and heart still went crazy at the sight of him, but she didn't exactly try to avoid him, either._ 'It's all about destiny,'_ she told herself,_ 'if it's meant for me to see him, then I will. If it's not, then I won't'_. It sounded _so _simple, and it was so comforting, thinking that there was nothing she could do about it, that what was supposed to happen would happen, no matter what, and that she shouldn't fight it…

Very comforting, indeed. But she soon found out that this 'destiny' was trying to fuck with her. And the worst part? She also found out that she _kind of_ liked it—and, if not liked it, then at least started to enjoy it, one way or another.

Even though his back was facing her, she knew it was him—who could mistake that messy hair, anyway?—and she used the fact that he didn't seem to be paying much attention to his surroundings to her advantage. She had no idea where all the courage was coming from, because she was well-aware of the fact that it wasn't good for her sanity to be in close proximity with him, but, whatever, it wasn't like she could stop it or something.

Nah—her body just seemed to have a brain of its own. And a _stupid_ brain, at that. One that planned to ruin everything she had managed to achieve. One that planned to make her career go to hell. One that planned to have her fuck her boss. And one that planned to make her enjoy every second of it.

When he said her name without even thinking too much, she thought that he had seen her, that she hadn't surprised him, like she had wanted to. But, when he answered her with his usual grunt, she didn't know what to think anymore—surely, if her first assumptions were true, he would have definitely teased her about it.

He would have told her how she'd better not abandon her current job for the one of a spy, or how she had probably never been good at hide-and-seek. And she knew that. She knew it because, no matter the short time she had known him for, she had been paying attention to his actions, to his behavior, to the way he talked and held himself, more than she had ever done to a person.

Hell, she could now probably guess what his next actions or words would be, and be totally right. Like, really, no mistakes included. Because that's what she did all day—and night, for that matter: she thought about him. Always him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, knowing that he wouldn't answer her previous question.

"You don't want to know," he said, sounding tired, exasperated.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Shopping with your girlfriend?" Obviously, she knew perfectly well that he didn't have one—otherwise, she wouldn't have had the power to tease him about it. She also happened to know just how much he hated it—for some reason or another—when she insinuated he had someone.

It was strange, really, because, the night before, he didn't seem to mind when his mother commented something about how he needed to find himself a girl, and she wanted to know what made her words so much special, but she didn't dare question it. After all, it was none of her business. Maybe he simply considered having, or not having, a girlfriend as something personal, and maybe he only let the closest people to him to get involved into his personal life. Yeah, that should be it. What other reason could he have for not liking when she said those things? None, right?

Anyway, she didn't pay much attention to the matter—the important thing was, she knew it would make him answer her question. Because she was curious, what could she say? It wasn't everyday that she happened to see her gorgeous boss in the middle of the mall, after all.

"Keiko." Why did it seem to her that he sounded annoyed? "She wanted to buy something for a friend's birthday, and she dragged me here, because Itachi is stupid." She almost laughed out loud at his last four words. She had noticed it before, especially two days ago, when she had had dinner with the Uchiha family, that the two brothers had a strong connection going on. It was the kind of connection she used to have with her own brother, before she went to college and left everything behind.

She didn't understand most of it, because she hadn't been around the two of them together for too long, but it wasn't like she had understood the connection that _she _had had with her brother; she had a feeling the they didn't, either. They seemed fun to be around, with all the teasing Itachi did, the smart answers from Sasuke, the glares, the grunts, and the sometimes childish remarks.

Surely she knew that, if it happened every time they got together, it was bond to get annoying, because the pinkette didn't miss how exasperated Mikoto looked—she could have sworn that, at one point during dinner, she could basically read the words in her eyes:_ 'don't they ever grow up?'_.

And it seemed like the answer was no, they didn't. Take today's event as an example: really, as if Itachi hadn't done this on purpose, as if he hadn't sent Keiko to take his brother shopping so that he could laugh at him. And, yeah, this time, she could blame the older Uchiha, she could say that it was all his fault, that he was the a lot more childish than his little brother, because she didn't think Sasuke did something to provoke him, but she wouldn't. After all, she was pretty sure that Sasuke would seek revenge soon after this was over.

She just knew it.

But, overall, there was no denying the fact that she found the situation he was in quite…_amusing_. Maybe even more than that. Just like any other man, it was obvious that he hated shopping, malls and, of course, being dragged there. _Just like any other man_. Could the fact that, in his case, she found it extremely sexy, be considered a grave alteration of her mental state?

"What are _you_ doing here?" His question surprised her, to some extent, because she certainly didn't expect him to be interested in her personal life, but she quickly shook it off. She was at the mall and he asked her why—there was nothing personal to this. Heh, and it wasn't like, if he were interested, she wouldn't tell him_ everything_ he needed to know.

And the answer to that question was pretty simple—she and Ino had established, the day before, to go shopping this morning. Why? Because they both happened to find shopping quite relaxing, they both had money that needed to be spent immediately, and they both had some catching up to do, since they hadn't had a serious chatter in like…a week.

But Ino wasn't there yet, and Sakura knew she probably wouldn't arrive in the next half and hour or so. And, since shopping could wait—since,_ for him_, everything could wait—she decided she might as well take advantage of this encounter.

Because, damn it, she knew she couldn't leave him like this.

And, damn it, shewouldn't.

In about half an hour, they talked about basically everything—Sakura did most of the chatter, obviously, and he answered with his usual grunts, but there were times when he actually talked, forming sentences and all that. She told him about work, about how his father acted towards her, about her family, her hometown, and her friends, and, at her request, he told her about how it was like studying in France, and he even translated a few sentences in French—because, seemingly, she didn't know one bit of that language.

All this seemed to end far too quickly when her phone rang, and Sasuke mentally cursed Sakura's friend for having such a perfect timing. After a quick fight on who should pay for their coffees—a fight which, obviously, he won—they said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

~•~•~•~•~

When Keiko finally returned, it was obvious to her that something had happened in the meantime. He looked too calm. Too content. Too peaceful. Too satisfied. Maybe even too happy, if that term could be used for him. Too—well, you get the point. Definitely, he was not the annoyed, broody Sasuke she had left behind a few hours ago.

He didn't even glare at her when he noticed her, nor did he comment on how much time he had wasted with her. He didn't tell her—_again_, like she had expected—that he would never, ever go shopping with her again. He didn't do, or say a thing. He just stood up from where he was slumped in a comfortable-looking chair, and quietly led her outside to his car.

Can you believe he hadn't said a thing when she—unintentionally, may I add—slammed the door?

"Geez, what the hell happened to you?" she asked when she finally couldn't take it anymore, as they were speeding down the highway. Really, this was getting way too weird and, thanks to the fact that she never liked being left in the dark, her curiosity was already spiking in all directions. Which was never a good sign, by the way.

He turned to look at her for a brief moment, his eyebrow raised questionably, before he returned his attention to the road in front of him. "What?" he asked, though, sincerely, he was completely uninterested in what she had to say.

"You look…_different_," she answered, frowning as she realized that that was not the way she had wanted it to sound. But then again, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't express herself properly—she didn't even know what this was all about.

"No shit." Aaand, the ass in him was back.

"Sasuke, I'm serious here," she whined, annoyed. "Why can't anybody have a conversation with you?" Really, she understood that he was quiet and that he didn't like to talk much—her own husband was that way, and she had learned to accept it—but those grunts of his could mean anything from _'yes'_ or _'no'_, to_ 'I'm going to murder you'_. And that was not helping—_not at all_. Besides, he never seemed to take her seriously, and that made her want to punch the living daylights out of him.

"People can talk to me," he answered sincerely, not even bothering with looking at her. And that annoyed her even more. Because, no matter the fact that he was driving, he could have turned his head for a fraction of second and look at her, to show her that he _at least_ acknowledged her presence.

"But I can't." _'Because you're stupid,'_ she wanted to tell her, but he refrained himself from doing so; not only that was most probably not _exactly_ true, but she'd also get all whiny and annoying—not that she _wasn't_ annoying all the time—on him again, and that was the last thing he needed at that point.

Actually, all he wanted right now was her to shut up, so that he could peacefully think about…you-know-who. "Oh, do you know who I've met up with?" she asked excitedly, any trace of annoyance and anger missing from her voice. Sasuke then decided that he liked the way she changed subjects so quickly.

"Hn." But he really couldn't care less about it.

"Sakura!" Oh, now she got his attention. "She was with a friend of hers," she continued talking, oblivious to how intently he was listening; she probably had never received this amount of attention from him, and she wasn't even aware of it. "She told me she had seen you _and_ talked to you."

The Uchiha didn't miss the slight accusation—or something akin to it—in her voice, but he decided not to answer. He knew Keiko didn't like it when people didn't tell her about the recent events, but he didn't need to give her explanations, and he certainly wasn't the kind of person that would relate his whole life when meeting with somebody.

And, even if he were, he wasn't sure he'd tell her about his meeting with Sakura, either, because what was going on between the two of them—which, in fact, was nothing at all—was not exactly something people would think of as good or right. Because, let's face it—a relationship between him, who was her boss, and her, who was basically his employee, was impossible.

Thankfully, Keiko didn't press on the matter anymore; for some reason, he didn't want—_or need_—to be reminded of it again. When she didn't say anything for the next few minutes, he thought she had let it go, even though that was certainly not like her. Yes, she did use to change subject quite quickly, but not before she found out everything she wanted to—and he could easily realize that she wanted him to tell her something else, something more. _'Maybe she finally grew up,' _he told himself. But he should have known that she didn't.

"That's why you're like this, isn't it?" she asked softly as it finally hit her.

"Like what?" he asked, immediately becoming defensive. When it came to Sakura and himself, he couldn't help but feel as if he had something to hide, and his defense mechanism immediately woke up.

"Like…" she paused, trying to find the right words, "…different. In a much better mood." He didn't answer, so she continued a few moments later. "You like her, don't you?" It was the only logical conclusion she could come up with; nothing else explained better why Sasuke always—always, because, now that she thought about it, this wasn't the first time it happened—looked, spoke, behaved, acted differently in her presence, why he always seemed happier, in a good mood.

His reaction was immediate. "Are you stupid, or what?" he hissed and, this time, turned his head to glare at her.

She frowned at his insult, not completely understanding what part of her sentence had annoyed him to that level, and immediately glared back. "You don't need to be a fucking jerk to me, Sasuke!" she yelled. "It was just a question!"

"A stupid question," he spat.

"A stupid question to which you reacted badly with no apparent reason," she countered. His reaction had been way too exaggerated—she knew it and he knew it just as well.

He was quiet after that, having no idea how he could tell her that she was wrong, without showing her the otherwise. See, another thing that annoyed him, was that, when it came to Sakura, his emotions just…went crazy. And the worst part was that everybody could see it—because he wouldn't mind as much if they went crazy beneath his façade.

And it had to end. Somehow, it had. Because he hated it. Hated it and loved it in the same time. And, damn it, how was that even possible?

"You know, it's not like it killed you or something," she muttered, snapping him out of his thoughts. "And it's not like I'll go around telling people that I think you like her. I was just saying…" she trailed off, shrugging. "I was just making an assumption."

Just an assumption indeed. But an assumption his actions had confirmed, nonetheless.

* * *

_A/N: Originally, this chapter was supposed to contain a few other things, but then I realized that, if I wrote all the details_—_because details are like, the essence of it all_—_and described everything the way I wanted to, it would turned out too big, so I decided to cut it. Obviously, I already have half of the next chapter written, which is another good consequence, because it'll be posted sooner. And I know this may seem a little...out of place or something, for nothing really important happens, but it will connect with the other chapter. There will be…about three or four more chapters till the spicy, more interesting parts begin._

_Yes, Sakura has a brother_—_a big brother_—_but I don't think he'll have a big role in all this. He'll probably appear only when she'll go to visit her parents or something like it. And, yes, I know they haven't talked too much_—_in fact, I didn't write one bit of the conversation they had while drinking coffee, but, trust me, I know why I'm doing it. I'll make them talk enough when they get together_—_that's when they'll really get to know each other. As I said before, it won't be long until that happens. _

_Pictures of Sakura's outfit on my profile, as usual._

_Also, I've started a blog, so that you'll be able to see what's going on with me when I don't seem to be alive anymore. I suppose you'll find everything there, from teasers to update status and photos. The link is on my profile, so go click on it._

_Now, be good and review, please! I'll reward you, I promise. I dunno how, but I will. Review! :)_


	6. Worth It All

_**A/N:** Just a quick update. As I told you before, I already had like…half of this chapter written, so, yesterday, I decided to work on the other half. Nothing more to say except for, thank you all very much for all your reviews and support, and, well, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Summary: **When his father asked him to take the lead of the Uchiha enterprises, Sasuke's thoughts would have never led him to a hot, pink secretary who would change his life forever. //SasuSaku//AU//M for lemons._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Naruto._

**_Warning:_**_ Rated M for lemons_

_English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

**_All I Ever Wanted  
_**_By The Terrorist_

_**Chapter six  
**Worth It All**  
**_

_

* * *

_

Monday just wouldn't come soon enough.

It was so annoying, trying to think of something else, to concentrate on the work he had brought home, to do all the things that hadn't been a problem for him before, when all he could do was count down the hours until he would see her again.

Every time he ate something, he asked himself what she liked to eat, every time he turned the TV on, he wondered what she usually watched; every time he tried to look over some files, he thought of her and instantly turned towards the clock too see how much time he had left.

And it was _so freaking annoying_ that he didn't even have words to describe it.

Not even the scene with Keiko managed to linger into his mind more than Sakura's image. He knew he should care, because, _damn it_, his _sister-in-law_ had just realized that _he_ felt some kind of _unexplainable_ attraction towards _his secretary_. That was not good—it _really_ wasn't. Any relationship between them—besides the professional one—was impossible, and he was very well aware of it. He wasn't allowed to even look at her the wrong way, to think of her the wrong way.

He was not allowed to…_like her_. Not in that way.

The fact that Keiko had her suspicions—suspicions that he had confirmed, by the way—should have bothered him. It should have made him unable to sleep, it should have made him think of a way to get out of whatever shit he had gotten himself into.

_But it didn't._

Instead, something else had been haunting his mind all weekend, something else hadn't let him sleep, hadn't left him alone. Sasuke knew that, just like she had said, she wouldn't tell anyone about it, and, even if she did, he had a feeling he wouldn't care, either. Because nothing seemed to matter more than _her_. Not even his career, not even all he had done to make his father acknowledge him, to make him proud of him_. Nothing_. For her, he'd give it all up.

It was almost incredible how, in such a short time, she had managed to make him—_him_, who had always been so selfish, so concentrated on work, on business—care about…about _something else_, about something that—_he knew_—was much more important than all those things.

In such a short time, she had changed his priorities, she had changed the way he saw things, the way he thought, the opinions he had over certain things; she had changed his habits, his lifestyle. She had changed him, _period_. She became all he thought about, she became the centre of his universe; she messed up his feelings, his thoughts, his opinions…_everything_.

And to think they weren't even together yet.

_Wait_. Did he just say _'yet'_?

Fucking hell, what kind of evil spirit possessed him?

He didn't know. All he knew was that it irritated him. _A lot._ And he also knew that that had been the theme of his weekend: _Sakura_, possession, _Sakura_, spells, evil, changes, stupid Keiko, _Sakura_, way too obvious feelings, out of control emotions, not good, _Sakura_, not good, _Sakura_, not good, _Sakura_.

But it was worth it. Two days of torture were worth it. And you know when they become so? When he pulled in the company's parking lot, on Monday morning. She wasn't there, but the shiny red convertible he knew so well by now told him that she was probably already in the building. There was no denying—_or hiding_—the fact that he practically rushed upstairs, mentally cursing the elevator three times a minute for its slowness. And, when he finally arrived to his floor, he had the surprise to find out that she was talking on the phone. Or, should I say, _arguing_ with somebody on the phone?

"No, I'm telling you he's simply not here." Yes, the latter sounded better, a lot more suited for this situation. He had never seen her fight with somebody before (the times when she hissed and glared at Naruto didn't count, since he didn't reciprocate her actions, and that couldn't be classified as _'a fight'_) and, although he had guessed that she probably looked hot when mad, nothing from what he had imagined could even compare with the real image. Remember the first time he had seen her? Sasuke never thought she'd ever manage to look hotter than she had unconsciously done then.

_He was proved wrong_.

He didn't know why, but the way she rolled her eyes from time to time, the way she glared at a spot in front of her when the person from the other line said something that probably annoyed her, the way she gave short, smart answers…it was driving him crazy, to be honest. She just looked so independent; she looked like that kind of girl that didn't need someone to protect her, to take care of her, like that kind of girl that she could make it on her own no matter the situation she was in.

Strangely enough, though not really, he discovered he liked that.

_Not that he didn't like everything about her._

"You're asking me why he's not here?" Her voice brought him back from his thoughts, and he focused his attention on her, once again. "And how am I supposed to know that?" She raised an eyebrow and flopped down on her chair, rolling her eyes at something the other person said. The way she crossed her legs and leaned forward slightly was provocative enough—not to mention that he had quite a view from where he was standing—and he mentally thanked God that she wasn't wearing a skirt today.

Though those black pants hugged her legs perfectly and that red top she wore had a nice, generous cleavage.

But let's just say that's beside the point.

"No, he hasn't—" It was in that particular moment that she noticed him, and, when their eyes met, that beautiful smile graced her lips again. "—arrived yet." He couldn't take his eyes off her. Really, he _couldn't_. "No, how about you call in a few hours?" The person probably said something amusing—or, amusing_ to her_, should I say—because, a few moments later, her smile turned into a smirk. "Because I'll probably forget about your call." There was a small pause. "Yes, so, if you really want to talk to him, then you'd better take care if it yourself. Yes. Okay," she rolled her eyes. "Yes. Bye," she said, then ended the call by slamming the phone down on the desk.

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, brushing away the locks that had fallen into her face in the process. "Hey," she greeted him tiredly, the smile returning to her face. "What's up?"

He raised an eyebrow at her words, his dark eyes shining with amusement. "Nothing," he simply replied, walking forward and placing his hands on her desk. "What was that about?"

"Oh, that?" she asked, gesturing to the phone; he nodded. "That was out client." For a moment, he thought she was talking about the dude that had hit on her, but then he realized it wasn't true. The way she had spoken to the person on the other line was different than the way she had spoken to that client—to him, she had been more respectful, she had swallowed her not so appropriate replies, while, with this guy, she had seemed comfortable with the way she talked, as if she had known him for a long time. "The most annoying human being I have ever met," she continued, capturing his attention once again. "I honestly don't know why we signed a contact with him, in the first place, because he seems pretty useless, too, but I suppose your father had his reasons," she said, shrugging.

"Useless, huh?" he repeated, smirking.

"Yes, _useless_," she replied as she turned her attention to some files. "Though I guess what truly matters, is the fact that he has money, because I'm not sure he'd still be around if he didn't." She sounded so sincere, that it almost made him laugh. _Almost_. But it was pretty damn close.

"Is he _that_ annoying?" he asked, suddenly feeling curious about this person.

"You have no idea," she answered, shaking her head. "I mean, can you believe that, _every year_, he manages to find something wrong with his freaking contract?" she asked, turning to face him again. "It's like…_amazing_." She did sound kind of awed.

He frowned. "Something _wrong_?" Even to him, that sounded weird. His father would never allow _something wrong _to slip in one of his contracts—when it came to work, when it came to his company, Fugaku was the bigger perfectionist Sasuke had ever met. The young Uchiha often had the impression that his father cared more about the company than about anybody else.

He still wasn't sure whether that was true, or just a product of his imagination.

"More or less," she answered, nodding. "He always wants to reread it, and add or remove things. His opinion changes incredibly often—one time, he wants this, the next, he wants the other and questions himself why he had ever considered the first one. He's like…" she trailed off, trying to find the right word. "I don't know," she admitted, "but I just feel like I want to punch him," she finished as she threw a few locks of pink hair over her shoulder.

At that, Sasuke couldn't stop the chuckle that fell from his lips. Then his mood changed by 180 degrees when he realized that it was him who probably had to deal with this dude. "And I suppose that's what the call was about?" Don't get me wrong, he was most definitely not lazy, not running away from serious work—he just didn't like dealing with annoying people; he never did and he probably never would.

"Yeah," she answered and returned her attention to the papers spread on her desk. "That's what that file was about, too—the one I gave you on Friday, right before I left. Remember?" He nodded. "Did you read it?"

Yes, in fact, he did. The right question was: _were you able to concentrate and actually _understand _what was written there, or did that information erase from your mind the moment you stood up and left the office?_ "No, not really."

Upon hearing that, Sakura surpassed a smile. He was so much like his father, and she doubted he even knew it—she doubted _any_ of them knew it. "Well, you're going to have to," she said, then pulled out another file from one of her drawers. "And this one, too." His expression was priceless, really. "And then we'll see what the hell he wants from us this time."

With a sigh, Sasuke took the file from her outstretched hand, straightened himself, then slowly made his way towards his office. He opened the door and was about to enter the room when she spoke again, stopping his movements. "Your brother called," she informed him. "And, obviously, he expects you to call him back." Like hell he would—after the stunt he pulled on him on Saturday, Sasuke was sure he didn't want to hear from him anytime soon. "Oh, and you should expect a call from this guy, too…sometime today."

It took him less than a second to make the necessary connections. "It was me who he wanted to talk to?" he asked, turning to face her.

She raised her head to look at him. "Well, yea," she answered, a bit hesitantly. "Who else would he want to talk to?" Really, _who else_? It was him who was the president, after all. But she had seen him before she ended the call; if she had wanted to, she could have told the client that he had arrived, she could have passed the phone to him. "Are you, like…_mad_ or something?" she asked, biting her lip, as she realized her mistake.

Surely, she didn't do this often—getting all bitchy on a client, that is—but her sweet, caring nature just didn't work for some people, and it wasn't like she didn't want it to. No, there were just some people that preferred having her glaring at them instead of smiling; obviously, she respected their choice.

Fugaku had gotten kind of annoyed when she first glared and hissed some words—words that could not be considered…_professional_—to a client, but, in time, he understood that that was simply the way she was, the she wouldn't just lay back and do nothing while somebody annoyed the shit out of her, and he got used to it. At one point, she could have sworn he was even _amused_ by it.

But Sasuke was new here, and she had failed to realize it in time; he didn't know her that well, and he wasn't his father.

"No," he spoke as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, as if she was really stupid for even asking such a question. "I just…don't understand why you didn't tell him I arrived."

_'Thank God,'_ she thought, relieved. Definitely, getting him mad—or even _annoyed_—at her wasn't something she had planned for the near future. Actually, if she were to control these things—if she were to _be able to control her temper_—he would never, ever get mad at her. Not that she would ever change her true self for him—hell no, she wouldn't do that for anybody. He would just have to accept her the way she was, or this would never work. But, you know…she didn't want him to think badly of her. Because he was…_who he was_.

"Sincerely…?" she asked hesitantly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I just…didn't think he deserved it," she said, scratching the back of her head.

_God, could she get any cuter?_

***-*-*-***

"This is fucked up." The pure exasperation in his voice, the frown present on his features, the annoyed look in his eyes, and the way he scratched the back of his head, making his unruly hair even messier, instantly labeled him as the cutest guy Sakura had ever seen. And he just _had_ to curse. Just to combine cuteness and hotness in that way only he seemed to know. As you can probably guess, Sakura had to try hard to stop herself every five seconds from jumping into his lap.

"Hmm." But, as always, she decided to listen to the rational part of her and remain professional. "It's always like this with him…" she trailed off, tiredly rubbing her face with both of her hands. "And to think he wants it done until Wednesday," she sighed as she dropped her arms on the desk, folding them and rolling her eyes. "There were times when I thought he was asking the impossible. _But_," she sighed, "he wasn't."

"Why do we even need him?" he mumbled, more to himself, his eyes fixed upon a paper in his hands.

"Dunno," she shrugged, then yawned. This was getting tiresome—and really, _really_, annoying. "He has money. Which is good." She frowned, "I guess." At that, he allowed a small smirk to make its appearance on his face, but didn't bother with looking at her, or even answering. "The good part is that he makes us think. He gives us a challenge, you know?" she paused, "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

He huffed an amused breath. "Aa." He had liked challenges ever since he was born—that, he knew for sure. That's why he accepted going to college in France—to prove, both to his father _and _to himself, that he could make it on his own anywhere, in any situation.

"But too much is too much." Strange, how she seemed to be able to read his mind. "Like, really, I'm not sure I can think anymore," she muttered, gently massaging her forehead with one hand.

And he understood her perfectly. It had been a tiring day, indeed, and it wasn't even 6pm yet. Between talking with the dude, reading, _re_reading the contract and trying to figure out what the hell he wanted—because, Sasuke had noticed, the man wasn't very good at expression his wishes—the Uchiha wasn't so sure that his own brain was working properly at the moment. Sakura and been by his side most of the day—and, yes, the fact that she wore pants really did help him, to some extent; but he would never, ever tell her to stop wearing those tempting dresses—so he could only guess she was as exhausted as himself.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" she inquired, and he raised his head to look at her. "We'll just work until 10pm or something," she mumbled, "cause my brain just doesn't want to focus on that stupid contract anymore." Believe me, he knew exactly what she meant by that. He hadn't thought _and_ worked that hard since he was in college, and that was much to say, considering that everything he had done had been…_kind of perfect_; one would think he'd worked all day long for some things, when, in fact, he hadn't even paid them his full attention.

Yes, he was _that_ smart.

"Yeah, that would be better," he said, sighing softly. It wasn't kike they could do a lot of things right now—turning the contract into what this dude wanted, meant talking. _A lot_. Like a teamwork kind of thing.

But we all know that teamwork couldn't work properly for the two of them—at least not for an extended period of time; it could work for a few hours maximum. Then both of them would begin to think of…_another kind of teamwork,_ if you get what I mean.

The next ten minutes were spent cleaning the mess they had created on his desk, gathering items—in Sakura's case, that is—and making their way downstairs. "Did you call your brother?" she asked while they were still in the elevator, as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She often played with her hair when she had it loose, Sasuke noticed. Just today, he'd seen her twirling it and curling it around her fingers countless times; he's seen her running her hands through it, he'd seen her throwing it over her shoulder. And, each and every time, he resisted reaching out and tangling his hands into it.

"No," he answered, rather bluntly, as he leaned against the wall, his hands buried in the pockets of his pants.

"You know, I could get in trouble for that," she said, though he realized she was most likely teasing him. "He could say I didn't tell you about his call. Which is not true. And it won't be fair if he gets mad at me."

He scoffed. "Itachi's stupid. He's known, from the moment he called, that I won't call him back," he stated, rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe you're still mad at him," she laughed, shaking her head. Leave it to Sasuke to be able to act so childish, when his façade told people that he was probably the most serious, coldest, uncaring man on the planet.

"I'm not mad at him," he denied, straightening himself as the doors of the elevator opened.

"Sure you aren't," she muttered, smiling, as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way towards her car. It wasn't really meant for him to hear, but he did, anyway.

"I am _not_!" he exclaimed, following her, for his car was parked quite close to hers—like, _duh._

"Okay," she laughed as she reached her car, turning around to face him. "If you say so, then you're not." It was then when she noticed how much he liked it when people agreed with him, when they _admitted_ that he was right. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she smiled as she unlocked her car, opened the door and slipped inside, as usual, throwing her belongings on the passenger's seat.

"Hn." Gosh, was it even _possible_ for a grunt to sound so fucking sexy to her?

"Bye," she whispered softly and gave him a small wave, before shutting the door behind her and starting the car. It wasn't long until she pulled out of the parking lot, and, believe it or not, he already missed her presence, he already began counting down the hours until he'd see her again.

But, as he saw her car disappearing around a corner, he realized that something was terribly wrong. It didn't feel right, seeing her climbing into her car and driving away, just like it didn't feel right when she said a simple _'bye'_, or even_ 'I'll see you tomorrow'_. Sure, the latter left him with the knowledge that, indeed, he'd see her the next day, and he was aware of that, but, somehow, it did nothing to soothe him, to kill the feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

_Because he wanted so much more_.

He wanted to have her next to him 24/7, not having to say _'goodbye'_, or _'see you tomorrow'_, or anything related to that; he wanted to have her climb into _his_ car, he wanted to take her to _his_ home.

Even when he simply thought about it, that felt right; it gave him a feeling of completion, of comfort that, honestly, he didn't remember ever having. It felt just like it was _supposed_ to feel. And he liked it so damn much, that his brain didn't even register his next actions.

Before he even knew it, he was already dialing Keiko's number, knowing that, if there was anybody that could help her, that would be her; she was the only one that could do this for him. When she picked up, he didn't even bother with greeting her—not that he ever did so. He just jumped straight to the subject.

"Hn, it's Sasuke," he grunted as he climbed into his car and shut the door behind him. "You know where Sakura lives, right?"

After all, sisters-in-law _had _to be good for something.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's a little short, but it will do. The next will probably be longer. I know this may seem a little out of place to you, just like the last chapter had, but, trust me, you'll be able to make connections soon. There is a reason I wrote all this, after all. Everything will be logical, in the end._

_Pictures of Sakura's outfit on my profile. Go check it out if you're interested._

_Aaand, I should go now, cause I have to get ready for school._

_One review = One cookie.  
Tempting?  
Review, please! :)_


	7. Have Dinner With Me

_**A/N:** Hello everybody! What's up? I just want to apologize for the delay of this chapter—I started writing it almost a month ago, but stopped because I had to update my other stories, too. Today, because it was too sunny and too damn cold outside, I decided to simply sit down and continue writing. This is what came out, so enjoy the chapter!_

_P.S: Thank you so, so much for all your reviews! You guys are great! XD_

_**Summary: **When his father asked him to take the lead of the Uchiha enterprises, Sasuke's thoughts would have never led him to a hot, pink secretary who would change his life forever. //SasuSaku//AU//M for lemons._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Naruto._

**_Warning:_**_ Rated M for lemons_

_English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

_

**_All I Ever Wanted  
_**_By The Terrorist_

_**Chapter seven  
**Have Dinner With Me  
_

_

* * *

_

Sakura sighed contently as she slipped further into the hot water, loving the way it enveloped her whole, relaxing every fiber of her being. She stretched her legs before her, silently congratulating herself for choosing the bathtub to be as large as possible, and rested her head on its edge.

Being so picky when it came to her things, her home, her_ life_, Sakura couldn't have let anybody else decorate her apartment, or even choosing it—she did it all. And she couldn't love it more, really. The bathroom was large, white and cream being the dominant colors. In the corner, it had the huge bathtub she so much adored and a small floor-to-ceiling window next to it, which allowed enough sunlight to stream in the mornings; that, combined with the colors she had chosen, made the entire room glow, and there was nothing she loved more than taking a relaxing, hot bath on weekend mornings.

On the opposite wall, there was a large vanity, which contained probably all her cosmetic products—and she had a lot of them,_ trust me_; in the opposite corner, there was the—_of course_—large shower. When she didn't have the luxury—_time_—to take long baths, she loved to take long showers. Yeah, she loved water, in general.

And she loved being like this—she really did. After a tiring day at work, this was the perfect manner in which she could finally relax and let her mind wander far, far away from everything related to folders, contracts and numbers. Of course, in this case, her thoughts didn't actually take her_ very_ far, because the one certain person that was constantly present in her mind had, _unfortunately_, very much to do with work.

Sometimes…sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she had met Sasuke in a different environment, if he had not been her boss. Would something have happened between them already? Would he have actually _seen_ her? Would she have felt the same interest she did now? The last question might have sounded stupid, but there was no denying that she had often found herself thinking about it—did she feel this way for Sasuke because she couldn't have him?

That certainly didn't sound like her, but, in these past few weeks, she had realized just how much people could actually change. And besides, when it came to guys and relationships, it wasn't like she had much experience. Having dated only two guys in her whole life, how could she be sure she wasn't the type of girl that unconsciously yearned for impossible relationships that, even when they miraculously happened, became the worst mistakes those two certain people had ever done?

The answer: _she couldn't_. She highly doubted it, however. In a way, she knew that what she felt for Sasuke was so much more than just a simple attraction.

_'Gosh, this feels so weird,' _she thought, closing her eyes._ 'I never thought I'd get to live through such an experience'._ And she truly hadn't; she had focused so much on her studies, on her career, that she hadn't even had time to look around her, to notice other people than the ones who were close to her, who were her friends, her family. Although having always been a friendly person, she had never been interested in meeting other people—guys, for that matter. She knew that, if something were meant to happen, then it would, no matter what. That's why she never got all excited and giddy over a guy approaching her, talking to her, or looking interested in her, like her friend did. Nah, she was…how should I put it?—too _mature_ for that.

With Sasuke, however, the situation was different. She felt as if she couldn't get close enough to him, as if all the attention she received for him weren't enough. She wanted him to talk to her, to be next to her every minute of every day. Not to mention that she constantly had to stop herself from reaching out to touch him, from jumping on him, from hugging him, from kissing him…

_See_? Total weirdness. Sure, he _was_ hot, but she had seen a lot of hot guys in her life—probably not as hot as him, but that's beside the point—and none of them had had this effect on her.

With a sigh, she realized she had spent enough time in the bathtub, since the water was already getting cold, and she decided to get out before she caught a cold. The water splashed around her as she stood up, stepping out of the tub; she took a large, fluffy towel from her heated towel rack, and wrapped it around her, before reaching for a smaller one to dry her hair with. After pulling the plug from the tub, she quietly made her way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

The room was large, its walls painted a rather dark shade of grey—because she simply thought it was stylish—and, while the color should do its effect and darken the room, the large bay windows and the light-colored decorations provided it with enough light. Opposite the window, which overlooked the whole city, her queen-sized bed was covered in light beige covers, with somewhat gold pillows scattered here and there. Two nightstands were on each side of the bed, and next to one of them, the door that led outside the room.

On the other two opposite walls, there was the door that led to the bathroom and the one that led to her walk-in closet—which was _huge_, because she _truly_ needed it.

Crossing the room, she turned on the light, as the city lights reflected through the window were not enough for her to actually see where she was walking, then quietly made her way inside her closet. Trying to decided what to wear had always been a problem for her, since it usually took her more than ten minutes; tonight, however, she simply settled for a light-pink hoodie that came down to her mid-thigh and fell off one shoulder. It was large, soft and comfy, and she needed nothing more.

Her hair was still wet, but would dry quickly, so she pulled it up into a messy bun; heh, it wasn't like that would influence it in any way—her unruly hair had always seemed to have a mind of its own. If she didn't take her time to brush and dry it properly after each and every time she washed it, it would get all fluffy and would curl in all directions and, well, she would look like she had a pink furball on top of her head. However, as she didn't have anything planned for tonight, she guessed she could afford to leave it like this and take care of it in the morning.

The sound of her doorbell ringing brought her back from her thoughts, and she frowned slightly, not knowing who it could be; she hadn't invited anybody over, and it wasn't often that her friends appeared at her door unannounced—Ino used to do this but, after a couple of times when she crossed half of the city, only to find out that she was not home, she gave up, choosing instead to use the cell-phone as another mean of annoying her (_err_, checking up on her).

Although it wasn't like her to be pessimistic, Sakura couldn't help the worry that washed over her—_did something happen?_ Confused, she walked out of the room, not even bothering with throwing another piece of clothing on, and down the hallway, unlocking the front door as soon as she reached it.

"Sasuke?" she breathed as she saw who exactly was on the other side of the door, sounding as shocked as she felt. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her mind immediately running through all the possible scenarios. She was as sure as heck that the Uchiha didn't know—err, _hadn't known_ where she lived, for she had never mentioned—hell, of course she hadn't. Just imagine how that would've sounded—_"Hey, Sasuke, let me tell you where I live!" _No. Definitely, _not_ good.

Going back to the matter at hand, if she hadn't told him, then how did he find out? And _why_? Knowing him, he must have a very good reason for which he was in front of her right now. But he could have a thousand reasons, and not all of them were good ones. In fact, very few were what could be classified as_ 'good'._

There could be: 1—he came to her because he'd just discovered that he had fallen in love with her; he'd take her to bed and make love to her. 2—he came to her because he couldn't keep away from her any longer; and he'd take her up against the wall. 3—…well, I'm sure you understood what her definition of _'good' _was and what exactly it included.

And then there could be bad reasons—and those were countless. "Did something happen?" she asked worriedly, taking in his expression. His face was rather blank, as always, void of any emotion, but those dark pools of his were shining with something akin to worry, anticipation or nervousness—maybe a mixture of all that. She couldn't be sure.

"Hn…" he replied a few moments later, and it occurred to her that he might be hesitating for some reason or another. That's what made her understand that nothing bad was going on—because, despite having known him for only a month or so, she knew that he wouldn't hesitate in giving her (or anybody else, for that matter) the bad news. After all, he was always so blunt and straightforward…yes, she was probably right. He wouldn't hesitate when it came to this.

And still, it did nothing to help her justify his presence here. She frowned in confusion, but felt the need to loosen up the tense atmosphere. "I'll take that as a_ 'nothing happened, I was just missing you so much that I decided to come here'_," she teased, smiling lightly.

Although, at that point, she would have liked that to be true more than anything, she knew it wasn't. But her statement served its purpose. "Hn."Somehow, she knew it did.

"Come in," she told him, smiling, and moved out of the way so that he could enter her apartment. At that, he didn't hesitate, and she softly closed the door behind him, before turning to face him. "So, do you have a reason for being here, or were my assumptions true?" she asked as she began moving towards the living room, knowing that he'd follow her.

"Actually," he started, and she heard him take a deep breath before continuing. "I came here to see if you wanted to have dinner with me." And, just like that, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment. Was it just her, or did the air inside the room suddenly change? Biting her lip, she came to a stop as soon as they were both in the living room, and slowly turned around to face him.

"Go to dinner?" she asked hesitantly, almost afraid that she had heard him wrong. Think of it as stupid, but it seemed incredible. Well, impossible or not, she had a feeling she had just seen him nod. "Are you _serious_?"

"Hn," he grunted, a small frown gracing his features. "Why not?"

"Why yes?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sakura, if you don't want to go just say so," he stated, sounding annoyed.

"No!" The word was out of her mouth before she even realized. "I want to go." Of course she did. Besides the fact that she hadn't eaten since lunch—and her lunch didn't consist in much food—and that she had just realized that she was as hungry as heck, she would never refuse such an invitation—not one coming from him. But still, that didn't change the fact that it was rather strange that he had decided, just like that, all of a sudden, to take her out for dinner.

"Then what is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I mean…You gave me the reason for which you came here. But the one for which you want to take me for dinner?" Was it just her, or did he hesitate, yet again? Sauske didn't hesitate—and, if he did, it didn't happen so often.

"To talk about the contract," he replied steadily a few moments later. Along with his words, realization dawned on her, and she inwardly slapped herself. His reasons were so obvious—_of course_ he wanted to talk about the contract. He was rather new here, and he had yet to meet every client, to understand every single contract after simply reading it. Sakura truly doubted that his father had already filled him in with all the information needed, and she had a feeling that Sasuke wouldn't particularly want him to.

Thinking back to the day when they had lunch with Naruto and Hinata, she could say that she was, most probably, right. She didn't know what Sasuke had against his father, and she knew it wasn't her business to even think about it, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and decided to focus on more important matters. Like accepting his offer, for example.

"Okay," she said, barely able to contain her smile. "I'll go with you. But you're going to have to wait till I get ready," she continued, biting her lip lightly. Not that she had much experience in this domain, but she was as sure as heck that none of her ex-boyfriends enjoyed waiting for her so much. Sasuke wasn't her boyfriend, yes, she was aware of that, but he was a man, and she had a feeling that all men had this thing in their blood. Sasuke, as unsociable as he might be, was a normal man, just like all others—and she knew this because she'd seen him at the mall, you know?

"Hn."

"Sit," she said, gesturing towards the couch. "You can watch TV if you want," she encouraged, smiling. "Cause this is going to take a while." It would. She knew it would, and she couldn't find a reason for which to deny or try to hide it.

She knew, before she even reached the bathroom that her hair was a total nightmare, and she mentally cursed herself for not taking her time to dry it properly. Making a silent promise to herself that she would never do that again, no matter her plans—or lack thereof—for the day, she let it loose, cringing at the way it cascaded down on her shoulders in messy curls. It didn't look that bad—actually, she knew many women would stuff their hair with hairspray in order to get that look—but she wasn't particularly fond of it.

In other words, _she hated it_.

But she didn't have time to deal with this now—it usually took her long to straighten it and even longer to curl it the way she wanted to, and she was sure that Sasuke wouldn't appreciate waiting an hour or even more for her. She'd just have to brush it and pull it off like that was the effect she wanted. _Damn it_. She applied a bit of foundation onto her face, and quickly did her makeup, which consisted of dark-green eyeliner and a light eyeshadow. _'Lip-gloss at the end,'_ she told herself, knowing that she'd be chewing on her lower lip every five minutes from now on.

Why? Because choosing her clothes always proved to be a difficult decision when the Uchiha was involved. Now, while she desperately wanted to pull on one of those dresses that clung to her every curve and reached no longer than her butt, she was well-aware of the fact that she couldn't do that. Although that was—whether she wanted to admit it or not didn't actually matter—her intention, Sakura didn't want him to think that's she was trying _too_ hard to get his attention. She_ wanted_ his attention—that was for sure—but he had no need to know that.

So, after ravaging at least half of her closet, she settled for a black dress that reached down to her mid-thigh, clinging to her lower body, with kimono sleeves and a rather generous cleavage. To that, she added a pair of black, high-heeled shoes and, overall, she could finally say that she liked her appearance. If it weren't for that damned hair, she probably would have said she looked perfect; this way, she _so_ did not.

With a sigh, she took one last look at herself in the mirror, before turning around and exiting her walk-in closet; she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, tossed it into the nearest matching bag she could find, and quickly exited the room. _'I've made him wait enough,' _she thought as she made her way towards the living room. As she got there, it was obvious that was true because he was lazily flipping through the TV channels. And because he looked downright bored.

"Sasuke," she called, attracting his attention, and he turned around so that he could see her. "I'm ready." And, although he only grunted and muttered an exasperated_ 'finally'_ under his breath, Sakura decided that she rather liked the way he looked at her.

***-*-*-***

When he called Keiko to ask her about Sakura's address, Sasuke knew he wasn't actually thinking properly. Because no person in her right mind would do something like that—not in a situation like the one he and Sakura were in. After standing all of Keiko's nonsense about how she—and I quote—_"knew it, knew it, knew it"_, and how he and Sakura were—and again, I quote—_"made for each other"_, which were all over when, after a good ten minutes spent like this, he snapped and told her to fucking give her the address already, Sasuke truly thought of giving it all up.

He went home and took a shower in an effort to clear his mind—_err_, to make his mind work again. At some point, he thought it had worked. When thoughts of her infiltrated in his brain again, he realized that it hadn't.

So his mind shut down again for the next half an hour, which was more than enough for him to get dressed, get in the car and arrive to Sakura's place. It was only when he pulled into the parking lot that he realized, yet again, what he was about to do. Again, he thought of giving up. At some point—during those fifteen minutes spent in the silence of his car—he even started the engine and almost backed out of the driveway. _Almost_ being the operative word here.

His brain worked like crazy for the next few minutes, as he tried his hardest to make a good decision, until he realized that, damn it, he didn't even care. He wanted to take her for dinner, _period_. He would deal with the consequences later; in fact, his actions didn't even necessarily have to have consequences—negative ones, that is. After all, it wasn't like he would barge into her apartment, force her to have dinner with him—for all he knew, she could very well turn him down, or simply have other plans—and it wasn't like, afterwards, he would take her up against the nearest wall, either—although, _fuck_, he wanted that.

Seeing her in that oversized hoodie didn't help with his self-control, either, and it, most definitely, didn't help him understand his—his _own_, damn it—body's reactions, either. I mean, every day, he saw her at the office, wearing all those tight little dresses that made him want to rip them off her, all those high-heeled fuck-me-shoes that made him wonder how she'd look with only them on; he saw her with her hair carefully styled, in such a way that made it impossibly hard for him to restrain from touching it, he saw her with her eyes darkened by makeup, with her lips pink and glossy and too damn appealing.

Now, he saw her with that baggy shirt that brought out nothing but her long legs, with her hair pulled back and her face wiped of any cosmetic product—and he could have sworn she'd never looked more beautiful. That had never happened to him before; although he didn't like women that were entirely—like, _really_—made of plastic, or totally covered in makeup, he had to admit that he had always been more drawn to women that actually looked in the mirror in the morning and that were careful with the way they looked.

That had been before, of course. But before he could ask himself, once again, just how much Sakura had changed him, Sasuke remembered that he'd never even seen a woman without makeup on. Because he'd never appeared unannounced at a woman's place—at anybody's place, for that matter. So yes, in conclusion, Sakura really had changed him—_a lot_.

"Did something happen?" He didn't fail to hear the worry latched to her tone, and he mentally slapped himself for not thinking that him appearing all-of-a-sudden at her door would scare her. _Of course it would_. And, although he felt rather bad for that, all he managed to get out of his mouth was a grunt. What the fuck, was he _nervous_? "I'll take that as a_ 'nothing happened, I was just missing you so much that I decided to come here'_." Fuck, he _was_. And fuck, she was right.

Uchiha Sasuke was nervous. Uchiha Sasuke feared that his fucking secretary wouldn't accept his invitation to dinner. Uchiha Sasuke didn't even have the guts to ask her out for dinner. Uchiha Sasuke had just realized that he was totally under this woman's control—this woman that barely reached his shoulders without her heels on.

_Hn._ Itachi would probably laugh his head off—non-stop—for a good half an hour and tease him for the rest of his life, if he were here, if he saw him like this.

As he finally worked up the courage to ask her, his voice was strong and steady, giving no outward sign of distress, and he mentally thanked God for this talent of being able to hide whatever he was feeling. When she kept asking why, he truly believed she was going to turn him down; no other woman had _ever_ turned him down before. And, since Sakura was most definitely not just a random woman, there's no denying the fact that, for a moment, he felt panic bubbling up inside him. It was also then when he realized just how much he actually _wanted_ her to accept his offer and have dinner with him.

"I want to go." Thankfully, she did. "You gave me the reason for which you came here. But the one for which you want to take me for dinner?" Aaand…his mind blacked out. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Three hours_. Three fucking hours spent thinking about whether he should ask her for dinner or not, three fucking hours spent contemplating whether that was a good decision or not, three fucking hours spent planning everything, and not even once during those three fucking hours did it occur to him that he should have an explanation for which he was asking her out. Besides the standard: _"I think you're hot, and I couldn't get you out of my mind ever since I met you"._

And then he remembered the incident from earlier today, and it seemed only normal for him to make a connection between it and his sudden dinner invitation. Despite the flicker of disappointment in her eyes—which, he was sure, had been a product of his imagination—she finally accepted his offer. Sasuke could have sworn he'd never felt better—which was, obviously, _stupid_.

"Sit. You can watch TV if you want. Cause this is going to take a while." _Of course_. Because she_ was_ a woman. And, damn, she was definitely not kidding when she said that. Although he appreciated her sincerity—because, let's admit it, not every woman would admit something like that; most of them would fake shock and deny it, when receiving a comment about that—there's no denying that fact that, after 20 minutes, he was starting to get rather annoyed. Seriously, what could she possibly be doing in such a long time?

Heh, he knew for sure that he couldn't spend so much time in front of a mirror even if his life were on the line.

Despite that, however, when he finally saw her, he could say that it was worth the wait. Without a doubt, it was. Not that she didn't gorgeous every single day. But that's beside the point.

Being in the same car with her and not being able to touch her was torture—like, _really_. Despite the fact that he liked having her this close more than anything, Sasuke soon found himself praying to get to that damned restaurant as soon as possible, preferably _before_ he did something rather…_inappropriate_. Thankfully, his wish was granted.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked after they had sat down and taken a quick look over the menu.

"Honestly," he answered, sighing quietly. "I'm not really interested in whatever that contract means." After all, he wouldn't have liked to spend the entire evening talking about work, and, if he had to answer her questions in order for that not to happen, then he would. Surprisingly, however, she didn't ask anything—she just smirked, shook her head, and changed the subject. Either she wasn't interested in talking about work, or she had known all along that his reasons for taking her out weren't the ones he'd initially given her. Or maybe she simply decided to let it go and enjoy the dat—err, _dinner_.

Anyhow, they ended up talking about every single little random thing they could find, and the Uchiha happened to get a lot of useful information. "I already know what you favorite season is," she stated at some point during their conversation, a knowing smirk present on her features. "So, what's your favorite vacation?"

"In general?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, though she could tell that he was most likely teasing her.

"No, you idiot," she teased back lightly, rolling her eyes. "I mean, your favorite vacation—a trip with your family or something that you particularly liked," she explained, before taking a sip of her drink.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really have one," he said. "My family always went on trips—I never really cared, though." He saw her shake her head, her green eyes shining with amusement, and he interrupted her before she had a chance to reply, knowing that she would comment on his lack of interest. "Yours?" he asked, feeling—yeah, let's admit it—curious.

"Well, unlike you," she said, giving him a meaningful look, to which he responded by rolling his eyes, "I do have one. One winter—I believe I was thirteen or close to that, anyway—I went with my family somewhere in the mountains. And it was snowing and like…everything was _so_ beautiful. I had the fun of my life," she spoke, grinning. "I remember hoping that it snowed very hard, so that we would get stuck in there," she said, laughing at the way her mind functioned at that time. "The way I saw it, that was the best possible scenario—we wouldn't be able to get out of the house, so we'd end up spending more time there."

"You like winter," he stated confidently a few moments later, having no doubts about it.

"Yeah, I do," she replied, not able to deny it. "I'm not really fond of the cold, but I like snow," she said. "And snowflakes—I_ love _them, really."

He smirked at the way she separated snowflakes from snow, but wasn't able to point out that he'd noticed that long before she said it. "Yeah, I can see that," he told her, glancing meaningfully at the piece of jewelry that adorned her hand. It was a silver bracelet, with a single charm dangling off it—a snowflake.

The pinkette followed his line of view, and wasn't quite able to keep the smile off her face at the knowledge that he had noticed even the smallest detail. But, before that thought could develop into something more, she shook it off, deciding, instead to concentrate on other matters. "And stars," she spoke, then clarified, "I love stars."

Sasuke smirked. _So_, she loved stars, snowflakes and winter. Her favorite vacation was when she went to a cottage in the mountains, and she had hoped that they would get snowed in. _Hn_. He'd make sure he remembered that.

The conversation continued to flow easily after that; they talked about basically everything, from childhood memories to future plans. Although he would never admit it, Sasuke was surprised at how easy it seemed to talk to her. He was never a person that would enjoy having long, pointless conversations, but it all seemed to change when Sakura was around. And, not that he would ever say that out loud, but he _kind of _liked it.

At the end of the night, as he took her home, he seriously contemplated kissing her. But he decided not to. When, afterwards, he felt like punching himself in the face for not doing so, he realized that there would be enough time and opportunities for that.

* * *

_**A/N:** I planned on having him kiss her. Really, I did. But then I realized that, if I did that, things would move too fast, and that's not what I want for this story. Action will start shortly, though. If you have any questions, feel free to ask._

_Pictures of Sakura's outfit on my profile. Go check it out!  
_

_Anyway, I have nothing more to say to you guys. Now, review and I'll give you a cookie! XD_


	8. Go Ahead, Drive Me Crazy

_**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys. As you all probably already know, the vacation's over, so school's gotten me pretty caught up. Which means that updates may be painfully slow sometimes. But you also know that I won't ever abandon any of my stories, so all you have to put up with is the long waits you're going to have to probably endure. I'll do my best, as usual, but I can't promise a thing._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Summary: **When his father asked him to take the lead of the Uchiha enterprises, Sasuke's thoughts would have never led him to a hot, pink secretary who would change his life forever. //SasuSaku//AU//M for lemons._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Naruto._

**_Warning:_**_ Rated M for lemons_

_English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes._

_

* * *

_

**_All I Ever Wanted  
_**_By The Terrorist_

_**Chapter eight  
**Go Ahead, Drive Me Crazy  
_

_

* * *

_

A heavy sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she flopped back into her rather comfortable chair, her forest-green eyes tiredly scanning the people around the conference table while her mind tried its hardest to tune down the sound of their voices. What were they even arguing about? She didn't know and, at this point, she didn't even care. They were all so annoying, so noisy…argh, she just wanted to rip their fucking heads off. Because they always did this—they always (_ALWAYS!_) found something to argue about, and these meetings _never_ got to have a conclusion.

They were just a waste of time. And time was precious. Especially _her_ time. Really, she felt like she couldn't wait for this day to be over so that she could go ho—

And then her eyes fell onto the person next to her and all those thoughts (actually, all thoughts, _period_) disappeared like magic. Because she could never be bored when having him right next to her—he was just _too_ hot and _too_ mysterious. And I have a feeling that explained everything, right?

He seemed pretty focused on what was going on around him, on what those people were arguing about, which she found interesting, for she'd never seen him paying so much attention in a meeting. Sure, it was obvious that he cared about the company, but he was more of a man that did things on his own, one that went by the words _'if you want a thing done well, do it yourself'_, and these meeting always seemed to amuse him, rather than help him make the right decisions. But then again, this _was_ the meeting with that _'stupid, annoying'_ client she'd told him about, so she could only guess that her warnings had taken their tool on him.

That thought almost made her smile. Even though he _really_ didn't look _that_ interested, even though she knew he wasn't giving it all, even though she knew he couldn't wait for all this to be over so that he could go back to brooding into his office…the thought of him having listened to her and having taken her seriously was more than enough to bring a small smile to her face. Which she quickly wiped away, mentally slapping herself for allowing such a thing to happen; fantasizing about her boss when she was alone (i.e. at home, at the office, when she had things to do, while Ino kept rambling on and on about something she truly couldn't care less about, while she was showering, while she getting dressed, while she was putting on makeup, when she went to sleep, when she woke up, when…well, I'm sure you get the idea) was one thing, but fantasizing about him when she was _in_ a meeting, _at_ work, with _him_ next to her was a totally different thing.

And it just served to remind her, yet again, of how much control—control he didn't know about—he had over her life. Because, ever since he appeared, she hadn't had one second of peace.

_…How was it even possible for her to fucking like that, huh?_

She didn't know, and she'd been asking herself that question for weeks. The fact that she hadn't found an answer yet was pretty frustrating, but she wasn't sure she _wanted _to find one, in the first place, so she tried not to think of the matter very much. To be honest, she was really scared that, if she kept thinking about it, she'd find out something among the lines of _'I'm fucking falling in love with him_', which was the worst case scenario at this point. Which is why she decided to leave the matter aside for as long as she could.

_'Leave the matter aside?'_ a voice echoed in the back of her head. _'Think about it? You don't even have a choice to make—you already know the answers to all your questions,'_ the voice said, and Sakura almost scoffed out loud. Yeah, riiight. If she truly knew the answers to all her questions, then what the fuck was she still doing here, thinking about it? '_You don't want to admit it. You're avoiding it—and that's only making things worse.'_ No, it didn't. _'You should just open your eyes and see what's in front of you.'_ That voice was stupid. _'Everything is so obvious.'_ It was trying to confuse her. _'You like him, he likes you.' _What the fuck? _'See? This is why I'm telling you to open your eyes already! He likes you—it's so, so obvious.'_

That voice was really, really, _really_ idiotic. Either that, or it was some kind of demon—you know those cartoon shows where a devil stands on one shoulder and an angel on the other? Yeah, that had to be what was happening to her right now. Only that the angel was nowhere to be seen.

_'You really are stupid, aren't you?'_ And this little demon had the guts to call _her_ stupid? _'Why do you think he invited you for dinner, huh?'_

…okaaay…maybe the devil had a point. And a good one, at that. Sure, that didn't mean that the conclusion to which it had gotten to was the good one, but the fact remained: it had a point.

From the very first time she'd met him, Sakura knew that her boss wasn't the type of person that would do something—_anything_—without having a very good reason for it or without thinking of the consequences first. He was calm, collected, and seemed to have this ability of thinking rationally in every situation; he was hard to read and even harder to understand, but she knew that she could always trust his decisions, for they were the right ones. That was why, during these past few weeks, she'd allowed herself the privilege of simply doing as she was told and stop thinking about every single little detail, (like she had to do when his father was still her boss. Don't get me wrong, Fugaku hadn't been much different when it came to this, but he'd had a tendency of letting her take the lead in certain situations, for he_ probably _wanted to test her abilities).

Now, however, she couldn't help but think what had gotten into him. There was no denying that fact that his sudden invitation to dinner had raised some questions inside her head (even though she'd chosen to ignore them and just enjoy the moment); at first, everything had seemed pretty obvious to her—her new boss was taking her for dinner because he wanted to talk about business. Fine_. Perfect_. Absolutely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. And then: "_Honestly, I'm not really interested in whatever that contract means." _Seriously. How could he admit it so openly and not give her another reason for which he'd taken her out? Sure, she knew she hadn't asked for it, but still…

_Ugh_. This wasn't helping her. Maybe she should just ask him. Yeah, that was it. There was just no point in sitting here and fucking her brains out in an effort to find out what exactly was going on. She should just grab his hand, get him out of the conference room and demand for explanations.

_'Explanations?' _the voice returned. _'Explanations for what? For taking you to dinner?'_ Yeah…_well_, no, not exactly. What she wanted him to tell her was the reason for which he'd lied to her, the reason for which he'd first told her that he wanted to talk about business and then admitted that he'd lied._ 'You're fooling yourself,' _the voice made itself known again. _'You don't give a damn about his reasons, even though, at the back of your mind, you already know them.' _She wanted to scream that that wasn't true, but she wasn't that stupid—she knew she couldn't, she knew that voice was right. She didn't care about his reasons—she only wanted to find out because…well, because she felt that, without that information, she wasn't in control anymore. And she hated that—she hated it really, _really_ badly.

_'You love this—whatever 'this' is. That's why you didn't ask for explanations when you had the chance to.'_ True. Fucking true. Because, when he was near her, nothing seemed to matter anymore. _'You're trying to act tough, trying to make it seem like him wanting to discuss business with you was the only reason for which he could have taken you to dinner. You're trying to lie to yourself, trying to think that he can't possibly want something more, that you can't possibly want something more. But you do.'_

"Sakura," his voice brought her back from his thoughts, and she snapped her eyes up to meet his. She glanced around the room for a brief moment, scared that she might have been spacing out or something, but it seemed like nobody else had noticed, so her attention quickly turned back to him. "Do you have that report I asked you to do?" he asked, his tone professional, yet warmer than the one he used to speak with his other co-workers. Was it possible that…? _No_. What the fuck was the thinking? She couldn't possibly fall for what that…_thing_ had told her, just because its perspective had some connections to reality.

_'You think too much,'_ the voice returned._ 'That's your real problem.'_ Of course, she was well-aware of the fact that she had a tendency of thinking things over way too much, but she couldn't see how that was a problem or how it related to what exactly was going on. _'When Sasuke is around, you can't do that anymore. Your brain shuts down and all you can think of is him. When you're with him, all you want is to live the moment—you don't think about the consequences. That's what bothers you so much.'_ Yes, that was _definitely_ what bothered her.

Because—_'you think your career is the most important thing. You've forced yourself to believe that ever since you were…what? Six, seven years old.' _Wait, wasn't that the way it was _supposed_ to be?_ 'You're confusing your life without your career—with the thing you've worked so hard for.'_ Her life was mainly represented by her career and she had no trouble with admitting it. She'd done _and_ given up so many things in order to get this one thing right, to gain that independence she'd always craved for, that Sakura couldn't even imagine her life without her job, without the knowledge she'd gained over the years.

But that was definitely beside the point. Shaking her head to clear her mind from any unwanted thoughts, Sakura straightened in her seat and reached for the multitude of files that lay in front of her. She fumbled slightly with them, not knowing for sure where the report he had asked for was, but quickly found it, recognizing it by the color of its cover—green. _Dark_ green. She liked green. And that was not necessarily because her eyes were green, but also becau—

A small gasp escaped her lips and she almost (_'almost' _being the operative word here) jerked in her seat as his hand touched hers for the briefest moment. Since the day they met, she'd handed him hundreds of files, yet their hands had never touched before. Maybe it was the proximity the two of them were in right now, maybe it had been just an involuntary gesture, maybe…._maybe_… Why again, were their hands _still_ touching? That _'brief moment'_ wasn't so brief, it seemed.

And, as she raised her head to look at him—because, _obviously_, her eyes had been fixed on their still touching hands—she found out that he was staring intently at her, those pitch black eyes piercing right through her. He didn't break eye-contact as he slowly moved his hand away; his eyes left hers only when somebody called his name, forcing him to turn away. When that happened, she released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and brought a hand up to massage her forehead as she soon became lost in her thoughts again.

_'Sasuke makes you realize that there are a lot of things out there that you have yet to see, to notice, to experience. You hate that. You hate the change. You hate trying new things because you're afraid of failing—you've always been afraid of failing, of losing control over the situation, over your life.'_ Right. But then again, could anybody blame her? _'But, right now, you need this. You're not the average independent woman, the average secretary—not with him as your boss. You want to be that, you want to focus on your career, you want to go on with your life as if everything were the same as before. But you can't. You're a human being, not a robot—you know it, all you have to do now is accept it. Accept this and Sasuke.'_

Whatever accepting Sasuke might mean, Sakura finally admitted that this annoying voice was right. _Again_. She wanted Sasuke and whatever he had to offer her (_if_ he had anything to offer her). Actually no, scratch that—she _needed_ Sasuke and whatever he had to offer her. Because this wasn't a problem of _'wanting'_ anymore, but of _'needing'._

She knew it now.

And, when she felt the back of his hand touch hers again, the gesture seemingly involuntary and going totally unnoticed by the others, Sakura realized that he _might_ just feel the same.

***-*-*-***

She was fucking crazy.

Actually, no, that was not it. She was fucking driving_ him_ crazy.

So, did that meant that _he_ was the one who had a problem here? He believed not. No matter what, she was the one who had a problem—she and her mind's inability to sort through her clothes and to find something less revealing. Although he kind of liked it this way. He kind of liked the way that almost transparent beige sweater dress clung to her, accentuating her creamy skin, and the way those shoes made her legs look like they went on for miles. _Not_ that he hadn't liked her previous outfits—not that he wouldn't like _everything_ on her. So…well, maybe yeah…maybe he _was_ the one with a problem here. (Not that he would admit that to _anybody_).

But still, the fact remained: she was driving him crazy and he didn't know how much more of it he could endure—keeping his paws off her had always been a hard challenge for him, but it seemed to get even harder as days passed by. What happened this morning left no room for doubts, now did it? To be honest, he truly didn't know why he'd done that, why he'd touched her. I mean, yeah, it wasn't such a big deal; he'd just touched her hand, not_…__other parts_ of her. But the point was, he _had_ touched her. Which, no matter what, was very, _very_ important.

_And_ risky. This time, they—_he_—had been lucky enough not to have anybody notice the subtle touches he kept giving her over the course of the meeting, but he wasn't sure how much more of these _'subtle touches'_ he could do. Because he wanted more; and he was afraid that _'more'_ included people noticing the effect she so obviously had on him.

That's what scared him the most. Besides the fact that he would probably lose his job and, therefore, everything he'd worked for, besides the fact his father wouldn't like him ogling his secretary, besides the fact that his mother would be _very_ disappointed in him, besides the fact that his brother would tease him forever…besides _all _that, he was scared of what he was feeling—and he was even more scared of the prospect of showing it to others. Because all this was _so_ new to him, that he didn't know how to behave, how to speak about it, how to _make it right_.

Although he should have known, he didn't; sure, he knew he could always _try_, but he wasn't the kind of person that would do so without being sure that he'd get it right. Failure wasn't a part of his life—never been and never would. End of story.

_However…_

He wanted this. Really, _really_ badly. He wasn't sure what _'this'_ meant but, whatever it was, he wanted it. He wanted _her_. Last night was enough proof that he was very, _very_ serious about it. Kissing her would have meant a lot—for one, he would have finally done what he'd wanted to ever since he stepped out of that goddamn elevator, and for two…well, it could have ended his career. Okay, maybe not his, for he was Uchiha Sasuke, but it would have _definitely_ ended hers. And, somehow, he found out that he cared about hers as much as—possibly even _more_ than—he cared about his.

And maybe it seemed to you that he was exaggerating, but he wasn't—he was just looking at the _whole_ picture. Because that kiss would have definitely led to another, and to another, and to something else, and then to _that _something he wanted so badly. And that would have definitely ruined everything. _Damn it_.

_Why her?_ Really, of all the women on this planet, why her? Oh, yes. His life had to be complicated, yes. It just _had_. No matter what, complications were bound to appear because, you know, he _was_ Uchiha Sasuke. Because of that, God probably thought that he could handle everything he threw at him. Which he did. With difficulty sometimes, but he did. He briefly wondered whether this time would be different, but he shook the thought off. After all, she was just a good-looking woman—there were plenty more of those out there. _Right?_

Yes. There were plenty beautiful women out there. But she wasn't just a woman. _She was Sakura._ And, to him, that meant more than one could possibly imagine.

Sasuke didn't know what she had done to him or how she had done it, but she managed to worm her way into his heart and mind in such a way that all he could _think_, all he could _feel_ was her. In such a way that he couldn't deny what was happening to him no matter how much he tried—_he was falling in love with her_. Despite the fact that he'd never expected anything like that could happen to him, he _was_ falling in love with her. He had never thought himself capable of something like that; he had never thought that he'd ever be able to love somebody the way his father loved his mother—it seemed like all he ever needed was her to pop into his life, though.

"Sasuke." Her soft, feminine voice brought him back from his thoughts and he snapped his head up to look at her. She was walking towards him, both her eyes and her attention fixed on a file in her hands, a cute frown adorning her face. "Take a look at this," she said as she finally reached him, setting the file in front of him. There was no denying that choosing between her cleavage and those papers had been a very hard choice, but, _somehow_, he chose the latter.

His onyx eyes quickly scanned the writing, but his brain didn't seem to find anything unusual with it, so he turned his head to look at her in confusion; upon seeing the questioning glint in his eyes, Sakura opened her mouth to explain whatever she'd found wrong to him, but the phone from her office rang before she got a chance to do so. Sighing, she muttered a quiet _'be right back'_ and quickly made her way out of the room, picking up the phone as soon as she reached it.

She was cute, he decided. _Very_ cute. Even cuter than she'd been when talking/hissing to that client. She was hot when angry, but she was incredibly beautiful when calm and relaxed. Sasuke still didn't know what he liked better—maybe a combination of those two…? Or maybe he simply liked everything that had to do with the pinkette in an equal manner. Yeah, that was it_. Definitely_.

He saw her nod and then bend down slightly, reaching over to the other side of the desk to get what he thought to be a notebook. She bent down again, this time to write something down, and he almost groaned out loud at her actions. _Gosh_, wasn't she tired of teasing him? Okay, maybe she didn't exactly know what she was doing to him, for he'd been very carefully with hiding that from her, but how oblivious could she be? Wasn't she aware of how good she looked, or what?

_Eh_. She probably just didn't think that her boss would actually pay attention to something like that. Because _he shouldn't_. But never did what he should, so…

Sighing, he pushed his chair back and stood up, burying his hands into his pockets as his eyes roamed over her curvy body; he stood still for a moment, silently contemplating if what he was about to do was the best decision, but then heaved another sigh and began walking towards her, knowing that this would happen anyway—if he didn't do it now, he'd do it some other time. The sooner the better, though.

(Did I mention that he had no idea what_ 'this' _meant? At least not yet.)

She was still talking on the phone when he stepped out of his office, and she didn't seem to have noticed him—even though he hadn't made an extra effort in keeping quiet—which, he had to admit, was an advantage for him. I mean, sure, he wouldn't have backed down if she knew of his presence, but the fact that she didn't was rather…_helpful._

Not that his intention was to scare the shit out of her.

"Yeah," he heard her say, followed by a nod and another sound of agreement. She continued talking about some things that, really, he couldn't care less about—not that he had been paying much attention to what she'd been saying, or that he had tried to tell what she was actually talking about—and then finally said her goodbyes a few minutes later. She ended the call and then bent down a little more so that she could, once again, write something (really, it getting hard to believe that she _wasn't _doing it on purpose) on her notebook, before straightening her back and making a move to turn around.

She didn't look surprised to see him standing there, leaning against the doorframe and watching her, and, if she did, she certainly didn't show it. She just smiled a little and gave him a questioning look, probably confused about his reasons for which he'd chosen to actually stand up from his seat and walk all the way here—even if it wasn't such a long way. But whatever, you get the point.

"Hn," was his only answer, anyway.

And that, too, as stupid as it may sound, meant a lot. I mean, when did Sasuke _ever _answer questioning stares, huh? _Never_. He rarely answered when somebody addressed him vocally, so the fact that he'd grunted when she threw him that look was almost weird. But weird in a good way; weird like all the other things she made him feel.

"That was Mr. Nakamura," she explained, a small smile present on her face (probably because she did seem to find his _'way of communicating'_ quite amusing; sometimes annoying, but most of the times amusing), and he didn't hesitate in straightening his position and taking a few steps towards her.

She watched him with confusion shining in her eyes, not understanding the meaning behind his actions, and unconsciously took a step back, bumping into her desk, as he came to stand in front of her. "He…" she struggled to find her words, struggled to form a coherent thought as the distance between them became way too small for her to be able to call it _'comfortable'_.

Sasuke placed both of his hands on the table behind her, effectively trapping her between himself and the desk, his taller figure towering over her. Not that it bothered her, but it was kind of intimidating—the fact that she knew she'd give in whatever he'd want to do to her (and, when I say this, I'm not talking just about this specific situation) didn't help, either. His face was dangerously close to hers, closer than it had ever been—and, _damn it_, she really, _really_ liked it—and she fought hard to keep her eyes from darting back and forth between his lips and his eyes.

It didn't work. _Not_ that she had expected it to.

"He…" she tried to speak again, leaning back slightly in order to put a little more distance between the two of them. "He wanted to…to know—"

"Honestly," he started, bringing a feeling of déjà vu along with it, "I'm not really interested in whatever he wanted."

Was he _serious_?

Again? That was two times in two days and his actions were getting more and more confusing by the second. Okay, maybe not. Maybe they were becoming more and more obvious by the second. Because, she might not have much experience with guys and relationships, but she _did_ have the ability of realizing when a guy wanted something—and what that something was, for that matter.

And, judging by the way he was looking at her, by the proximity he had settled himself in, by the way he kept leaning in towards her…well, it was painfully obvious that he wanted to kiss her.

_Fuck._

…Right?

"Sasuke…"

_Right_.

But then…his brother decided to make his appearance. She'd never considered Itachi to be a loud person, but she was proved wrong when he'd shouted (yes, _shouted_) Sasuke's name even before appearing in their line of sight (which was good, for she _really _wouldn't have wanted him to see the two of them like that). In one swift movement, the young Uchiha was no longer pressed against her, but standing in the doorway of his office, his black eyes still fixed on her. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that there was an unusual tinge of annoyance mixed with longing in that emotionless gaze that was so typical to him; but she _did_ know better, so she refrained herself from making assumptions.

"Sasuke, mom's being annoying again," Itachi stated a few moments later, finally making his appearance. He cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the two of them, staring at each other like that, but didn't make any comments, and, as soon as Sasuke turned to look at him, carried on with whatever he had to say. "She wants you to have dinner with her. _Again_," he added, sounding truly exasperated. "Oh, and she told me to bring you, too, Sakura."

Although the pinkette heard him perfectly well, it took her brain a while to be able to register it. The only thing that was on her mind, the only thing she could think of was…_she had been so close._

So, _so_ close.

So close to fisting her hand in his shirt and pull him towards her. So close to kissing him with all she'd got. So close to jumping on him and doing what she'd been waiting for ever since she met him. So close to doing the gravest, yet best, mistake of her life. He'd leaned even closer, his body almost entirely pressed against her, his forehead resting on hers…he'd even brushed his lips against her for the briefest moment—it had been so light and so quick that she could easily think she'd just imagined it.

_But she knew she hadn't._

"Sakura?" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, and she shook it lightly in hopes to make her brain function again. "Do you want to come?"

It didn't take her long to realize what he was talking about. "I'd really like to," she answered, already knowing how to deal with this kind of situations. "But I can't. I'm having a friend over for dinner, so maybe next time. Sorry."

_Just like she knew it wasn't right._

* * *

_**A/N: **So, this is it. As usual, I intended it to contained a few other things, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to, so I decided to split it. _

_Yes, it has totally been my intention to make it seem like it's harder for Sakura to accept her feelings. You'll see why.__  
Yes, Sasuke will be the one to make the move (you know, the decisive one AND the ones in between). There's no particular reason for it; I just thought it would be more interesting if he was the one to do it. _

_As for 'Mr. Nakamura'…well, I just couldn't find another name that would fit better. Not that I tried very much. It's irrelevant, anyway. I just needed the phone to ring and Sakura to try and explain to him what had happened. Nothing more, nothing less. And yeah, I know I told you guys they live in the USA, but since their names are Japanese, I think I should stick with those. It doesn't really bother you, now does it?_

_The next chapter will probably be posted soon, for I already have 2,000 or so words written. And I am very proud (and excited) to announce that there will be one more chapter until they get together! (And, this time, I'm totally sure of it). Yaaay!_

_Sakura's outfit, as usual, is on my profile. Go check it out!  
_

_Review? I've got cookies, remember! :)  
_


End file.
